Our Own Demons
by Emmalie22
Summary: Harry Potter is Tony Stark's child. Tony doesn't want to be like Howard, and Harry doesn't want to be a burden. They are both have their demons, and each other might be the key to overcoming them. Will be angsty, but humorous (sometimes dark humor.) WIP T, no pairings as of now
1. Chapter 1

"There is a man in the lobby threatening to sue unless you see to him immediately," the timid personal informed him.

Tony Stark believed himself to be unflappable, so just laughed and spoke, "Sue me for what. There is no way he can go toe with my lawyers and win."

A sadistic grin spanned his face. It had been a long time since he has been challenged in that area.

"What is he threatening to sue for?" Pepper, always the rational one, sat up from the couch and addressed his unnamed subordinate.

The man licked his lips, "He said he would make up a reason."

Tony laughed at the audacity of the man, "Send him up."

The attendant nodded jerkily and Pepper excused him, "Thank you Richard."

Tony turned to his other half and with a light tone comment, "Richard. I knew his name started with an R, but are you sure it's not Riley?"

"Yes Tony," she spoke exasperated, "I'm sure."

"Who is he anyways?" Tony didn't really pay attention, but the man seemed afraid of him, so they must have met at one point. Nobody cowers that bad without them have already experienced him messing with them.

Or drunk.

Probably drunk. Richard did work for him after all.

"The head of personal at Stark tower," she commented, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"I thought I made Brucie that."

"You made Bruce your head scientist," she answered, sighing.

Before he could think up a clever reply, a man was escorted into the office.

"Can we find a comfortable place to discuss certain issues? This may take awhile," the man asserted with a strong British accent, almost expecting to take control of the situation.

"I think here is just fine," then Tony motioned to the assorted drinks of the table, "Alcohol?"

"No, thank you. This is hardly the time." The man scoffed.

"So," Tony bolstered, "What are you suing me for?"

"My client is not suing you; I just needed to talk to you. You are almost impossible to get a hold of."

"So why are you here?" Pepper pursed her lips unhappily.

The man sighed, "Do you remember a woman named Lily Potter?"

"Lily? Pretty-eyed Lily? The biochemist; a redhead?" He wasn't too drunk that night- what, sixteen years ago- and she been brilliant. Great mind and beautiful. What could he say; he had a thing for red-heads.

Tony took a good look at the man. He was in his late fifties, with impeccable expressive dress- although not brand name- and held himself very self-assured.

He wasn't afraid of him. He underestimated him, but not in the usual playboy loose way that people saw him.

No, the man didn't like him one bit, and Tony didn't have a clue why.

The man reached into his leather briefcase, and pulled out a picture.

The bright smile and unique eyes were a dead giveaway. Tony had a perfect memory, even with extreme amounts of alcohol and usually drank, wishing to drown his loud senses. He wasn't an alcoholic.

His body wasn't dependent on it. It was just therapeutic because, for once, his mind would slow.

"Yeah, that's her. What is she suing me for? It was a long time ago."

"She's not suing you; she's dead." The man was blunt.

Tony swallowed hard, then joked, "If she died from an STD, she didn't get it from me. I'm clean."

The man glared at him and Pepper interrupted, "Before this gets any farther, can you please tell your name and business with Mr. Stark."

Tony usually loved it when she called him that because hot sex usually followed, but at that moment it sounded dry and harsh.

For some reason, Tony was feeling uncertain about the entire situation.

"My apologies Miss Potts. My name is Jasper Ryes, and I'm the barrister for Mr. Potter from the British law firm called, actually, Potter Law House."

"So she was married. I didn't know. But that years and years ago, so what do you want me to do?" Tony bristled.

"She was married yes, but her husband died at the same time as she did. I represent her son. Your son."

The weight of the man's words hung in the air.

Tony didn't say anything. He just stared shocked.

"Mr. Ryes, you can't just come in here and make those claims. There are certain channels and how do we know that you're not lying," Pepper smiled in a way that on any other day would have made him proud. It was a shark killer smile.

"I have a son," Tony breathed.

"Yes. Mrs. Potts, we have done extensive research on this. We have known for six months now, and my client originally chose to never divulge this information, but circumstances have changed."

"He didn't want to meet me?" Tony felt distressed.

"Mr. Potter has had a hard life. He doesn't want rejection," the words laid harshly on Tony.

"Why now, then?"

Instead of replying, Mr. Ryes took out a stack of documents.

"Mr. Potter was legally, yet slyly, adopted by his stepfather. When they died in a terrorist attack, James Potter left everything to his adopted son. Recently, however, the government is trying to seize properties and heirlooms. As his barrister, I'm trying my best to fight that."

Mr. Ryes paused, looking old. "We have to go through legal channels to emancipate Mr. Potter, but it has been difficult. If you sign these papers then you legally emancipate and disinherit Mr. Potter and you can forget that he even exists."

Pepper and he met eyes and Tony shook his head. He couldn't do. He couldn't bear being like his father: knowing his has a child out there and choosing to ignore him.

"How old is he? God, what's his full name? What is he like?"

"Harry James Potter is turning sixteen on July 31st. I understand if you want to look over the document to make sure your not selling your soul away, but it would be best for everyone if this was over quickly."

"Fifteen," he breathed. Harry. His son's name was Harry.

Tony gulped. He was far from a fool. Many people had come before clamming to either be his child or be having his child. They had all checked negative. Yet in this one case, it didn't seem to be about his money or stringing him along, rather pushing his to forget.

If it was true, Tony knew he never could.

Pepper took control of the situation. "If you would give us a moment, I think we would like to talk this over."

The proclaimed barrister nodded, getting up to leave. "I'll be outside. Call me in when you have made your decision."

When the man was gone from the room, Tony turned to Pepper. "I have a child that I didn't know about. I feel like Howard."

"You are not like you're farther. Nowhere close. And we don't even know if he is telling the truth yet. I want your scientists to confirm-"

"-using DNA. Yes. I'm going to be stupid about it. But he is really my kid, I'm not going to just sign him away," Tony cut Pepper off.

Pepper nodded, her expression unreadable, "Then that's what we will tell the guy."

"Mr. Ryes, can you please come back in. We have come to a consensus." Pepper raised her voice, Tony almost jumping from how on edge he was.

His British accent carried through the room, "Are you going to sign the papers?"

Tony shook his head, "If what you say is true, then I want to meet him."

"Mr. Stark," the barrister started, "after James and Lily's death, Harry was placed with his maternal Aunt and Uncle. When he showed up on my door step almost three years ago, asking if I would represent a minor. You see, all he wanted was to get into his family vaults."

There was a pause as the man took time to look both of them in the eye.

"I wanted to know why a thirteen year old would need money. That's what he was asking me to do. Access his family vault and see if they would release a property to him and a small percentage a month to live on."

Tony could see where this was going and he didn't like it.

"He was abused, violently. I looked into his records. Three broken arms, burned hands and arms, and belt marks on his back. They made him sleep in a cupboard, Mr. Stark. Harry doesn't need an irresponsible father. He needs stability. I don't think you could give him that."

Tony swallowed hard. That did change things. The man doubted him, and, honestly, he doubted himself.

"You don't know Tony," Pepper interjected.

"No," the man agreed, "I don't, but I do know his reputation."

Tony took one look at the alcohol in his glass and dumped it right into the trash on his right.

"I want to meet him," Tony bit his lip. "If he is really my son as you claim, then I have a right to get to know him."

The man sighed.

"I am aging. For the last three years, Harry has stayed with us. Every morning is a struggle to get him to not cook for us. He is a very strong young man who has faced much," the man told.

"But he doesn't want to see me?" Tony voice grew rough.

"No, he doesn't want to burden you. In fact, I'm not even supposed to be here today. You see, Harry has done everything in his power to become independent and strong. He doesn't want some other person taking that away from him. Even to secure his future. I'm here, because I see him as the closet thing I have to a grandchild. My wife and I are getting old and we can't look after him forever."

Tony didn't say anything.

"Please sign those documents for me Mr. Stark."

**I've had this written in my phone for quite awhile now, and I was going through my stuff today and decided to post this. Tell me what you think. Please review. I know it is another Tony Stark is Harry Potter's father, but I couldn't help myself...**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry never considered himself cynical. Even when he hit rock bottom, he would still only call himself realistic.

It was realistic to say he would be get beaten after dinner; not cynical. It was realistic to say that he needed to be self sufficient, or he would be taken advantage of.

It was realistic to say that the media would crucify him. It was realistic to say that people where fickle creature and that he should expect the worst. Because if he doesn't expect the worst, and if hits him on the head, if would only be but his fault.

Harry couldn't remember a time when those truths were not true. Harry couldn't remember a time when anything else mattered.

It had been awhile since Harry could say that he enjoyed everyday life. He once believed that he was stronger from his struggles. That he was better form it. Now, it seemed, he was only just bitter from it.

Sitting in the relaxed chair, Harry's eyes glued to the spinning top. The crackling of the common room fire didn't draw his attention away, and the movements of the other children did not faze him. He locked his eyes on the toy, and did not move.

He knew, from repetition, that it would fall in about a day or two. A simple spell he had learned in his first year, and yet it seemed to beyond him. So irrational.

Harry knew from his youngest years that he was different. Magic made sense. Well, it made sense in relation to other magic. Magic existed with its own set of rules, that didn't break, that didn't bend. However, it had been Harry long term goal to prove how it worked in relation to the laws of the universe. He kept a carefully noted journal, that originally started in his first year as notations for which laws of physics each spell broke, but as he grew and learned more, it became more detailed.

Originally, Harry though there was no rhyme or reason for the Latin and movements, but when he learned there was, everything became that much more fascinating. Answers seemed to appear on the page.

Magic fell into place again.

Yet, Harry knew there was still more to discover. He wanted to prove that physics and magic worked together. That it was just a branch of science that had yet to be explained.

Harry lived his early years by rules and absolutes. Don't question. Don't make a sound. Make breakfast. The earth moves around the sun.

It all had a purpose. He knew why he followed them, or chose not to follow them. The rules made sense. Magic did not. Oh, arbitrarily maybe (because Latin was an ancient language that whose pathways had already connected with the ruins needed to call forth energy. What teachers failed to mention, was that each spell was a short ritual evoking a higher power. Magic was about will; magic was about intent, but it seemed most needed a little bit of help to perform. Harry never had that problem. He wanted to know why.)

It shattered his carefully crafted, as a child, world of blind hope and small vindictive acts. It ignited an abundance of problems that he couldn't explain. It saved him from short term pain that he had become accustomed to, only to damn him once more to a greater darkness that festered over time.

So Harry stared at the spinning top knowing it wouldn't fall, knowing it broke the laws of physics, wishing that the universe would right itself and reveal its secrets to him.

"Harry," a voice pestered him.

"Harry," it poked at him again.

"Harry," this time so loud he couldn't ignore it.

"Hermione, no matter how many times you say my name, it won't change," he explained.

She huffed at him. "Are you brooding again? I think you're brooding again."

He turned to her with his dead eyes; his mother's eyes, and simply replied, "No."

"Then what are you doing? You're going to miss dinner!" She twittered around him.

She, like him, expected rules. Rules he broke and questioned, and rules she followed blindly.

"Seriously Harry; what are you doing?

He turned to her and gave a winning smile, "Discovering the secrets of the universe."

She scrunched her eye brows and her bushy hair seemed to stand on end. She huffed, once more. "Ron is already down there."

"Then join him. I'll be down in a second," Harry ran his hands through his hair, "I haven't been sleeping well lately and I'm not feeling all too well."

Her face softened, and she asked, "Would you like me to bring you something?"

"No," Harry shook his head. "I'm fine. It's just hard..." He trailed off, leaving it for her to finish the thought.

"Since Sirius," she nodded in understanding. "I'll get an elf to bring you something."

Harry had put a stop to her little trade early. "Thanks, Hermione. I don't know what I would do without you," he lied.

She smiled at him, and finally left him alone. Who said he couldn't be Slytherin?

Harry turned back to the item still spinning with perfect balance.

Harry frowned.

He watched with lucid attention, recent events coming to mind.

They wanted to take his properties. The government that ran the wizarding world was beyond corrupt. They wanted to cut him down and burn him; make him the whipping boy. Harry already endured it once, and he wasn't about to let it happen again.

Harry decided he would do something about it.

Fool him once. Shame on them. Fool him twice...

Turning his back to the toy, the spinner shuttered and trembled before lurching to a stop.

Harry never turned back around to see it belly up.

...

"Tony!" Pepper called after him. She had to run to catch up to him, and her heels clicked loudly on the flawless floor.

"Leave me," he growled.

"Tony. You can't go into this blind. We don't even know if the man is telling the truth!" Her red hair sat frazzled, and he could tell she was worried for him.

"I know Pepper. I know," Tony's frustration blended into his words, "but if he really is my son, my child, there is no way I can let him disappear."

"You need to think this through," she voiced.

"Pepper," Tony spoke quietly, "I'm going to meet him. I can't be like Howard."

Her lips thinned, "But can you do this? Can you raise a son?"

"I don't need this," Tony muttered, "Not from you. Especially from you."

"Tony..."

"You have been there for me as I drank myself into the ground; you have been there when I slept with more people than I could remember; you have been there as I announced to the world that I am a super hero. Be here for me for this because I can't do it alone. And I defiantly can't do it if you don't believe in me."

"I believe in you," she pacified. "I do. I just want what is best for you and," she paused, "your child."

"Think on it Tony," she announced, "we will make the decision tomorrow."

...

"Hello Jasper," Harry greeted. Stacks of papers surrounded his barrister.

The man smiled, surprised, and pondered, "Aren't you supposed to be in school right now?"

Harry coughed, rather unbelievably, and answered, "I seem to have come down with a cold quite suddenly. It doesn't seem like school would be the best course of action."

"You brat," the man uttered fondly.

"Thank you."

Shaking his head, Mr. Ryes turned to the boy and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Checking in," Harry voice thinned, "What's the news? Has Fudge changed his play?"

"No," the man shook his head, "he is still playing the insanity card hard and Mr. Malfoy's claim gets better every day."

"Fuck him," Harry cursed earning him a sharp glare from his barrister.

"The media doesn't seem to be letting up."

After Sirius was murdered by Bellatrix at the department of mysteries, Harry and his friends had been caught breaking in. Voldemort had been smart, and hadn't shown up himself leaving the group of children looking like the culprits. It only served to further Fudges' goals of crucifying Harry, and it was exactly what he needed to attempt a takeover of the Potter and Black fortune, but most importantly, the combined seats in the House of Lords. The balance between Tories and Whigs would shift, and anti-creature and anti-legislation would be passed.

If Harry had thought the media storm had been bad before, he was put into perspective afterwards.

People were terrible.

He would never forget that again.

Harry threw his feet up on the desk and huffed. The man just shook his head at the teenager.

"What's the new rumor?" Harry asked.

Instead of answering in words, Jasper threw down the paper in front of the teenager.

The headline read: **Potter's Spiral into Insanity: Recent or Well Hidden Lifetime Problem.**

"Long title," Harry said dryly. "It could be worse. I could be an insane and dangerous."

"Why are you here, Harry?" Jasper asked, "and don't give me a bullshit answer about catching up."

"I want to prosecute Umbitch," Harry stayed boldly. "I have pictures and accounts from other and I want to drag our dear Minster through the mud with her. I want them crawling to beg for forgiveness."

"Fudge would never let..." Jasper raised his eye brows.

"But Bones would. You know it," Harry announced, confidently.

Jasper looked at the determined teen, whose eyes were sharp and determined and smiled. The kid wouldn't break. He was stronger than that. Jasper would be strong for him.

"Then you need to lie low this summer while I get the case together," he pointed out.

"I'm not going back to the Dursleys," Harry snapped.

"Of course not," Jasper promised; he just hoped that where he did plan to send the kid wouldn't be worse.

...

"Jarvis," Tony announced, "please look up everything you can on Harry Potter son of Lily Potter. Also, cross reference his facial structure with mine."

"Sir," the usually snarky AI spoke, "it might take awhile."

"That's okay," Tony replied. "I will be here. Tell me when the results come back."

"Of course sir," the AI smoothly rolled off, "where would you like to store the file?"

"Somewhere SHIELD will never find." Tony promised himself that no matter how bad he did by his son, he would never jeopardize his safety. He didn't trust SHIELD. He may have, to some extent, respect for Fury, but as far as he was concerned the rest of the organization could go to hell.

"Are you going to announce his status as your heir to the company?" The AI rightly asked. Tony wanted to, he didn't want to force Harry under some sort of lock and key, but that would immediately alert the entire world to a weak spot of his; to something that could be taken advantage of. And he just promised himself that he wouldn't endanger his son.

"I don't know Jarvis. I don't know anything at all yet. Don't let anyone bother for a couple of hours- tell them I have a woman over or some shit."

"The usual then Sir," the British sounding machine confirmed. Tony nodded, he like to keep up appearances even if the only women he had truly slept with since Afghanistan was Pepper. Not that anyone knew that.

Tony liked it when people underestimated him. Tony liked it when people only saw what he wanted them to.

Unfortunately, sometimes it screwed him over as much as it helped him.

...

Lights shuttered and whimpered under the dense air, so cold that moving felt like swimming.

Two aging men stood within the solid walls help together with ancient magic.

"You damned him," the elder one said, "you damned him, doomed him, and left him. Even I was never that cruel to a child."

"I did what needed to be done," the other one stated.

"For the greater good," his lips twisted into a sardonic smile.

"So there can a future to be good," he replied.

Instead of speaking, he man let out a cruel bout of laughter, ringing into the halls and out into the night. It shivered over the surfaces, promising the bad to come.

"And where are you know," he ominously announced, "trapped with me and you're pretty little future becoming more and more bitter by the second. It's a wonder he hasn't turned against you."

"And you underestimate him," the man looked into the eyes of his past lover, "Harry is better than that."

"No thanks to you."

"Not at all," Dumbledore spoke his words quietly reaching every corner of the cell.

...

Goblins were greedy little creatures. They did business with anyone, not caring a bit about loyalty or morality. That made them both dangerous and predictable. They would betray given the chance, but if a person assured them they would be best optioned, then they were secure.

So when Harry Potter walked in confident and unafraid, something lit in the air. The creatures eyes glued on the boy.

"I want to open a vault," he announced to the teller, "and I don't want a single soul to know about it."

"Why should we help you?" It asked, gravelly voice scratching on his ears.

"Because," Harry sneered, "you would be stupid not to."

...

"Have you made a decision about Harry?"

Tony looked up stunned: Jasper has somehow managed to catch him in his lab without triggering any alarms.

"Did Pepper let you in," he asked, taking off his welding equipment.

"Something like that," the man nodded, "now about the decision."

Tony hesitated, unsure of everything, "I would like to know my son."

"Good," Jasper nodded, "then I need you to take him this summer. Only this summer, while certain problems die down."

Tony swallowed nervously; his whole world was about to change.

...

**Avengers in Hiding: Where Are Our Heroes**

Months after the battle of Manhattan, we can still see the vestigial consequences of the event. People homes and livelihood was put on pause as an Alien force invaded our world. Beyond those implications, nothing can ever be looked at the same again. Our hopes, our futures, were put in the hands of a group of individuals. They held our lives, and we trusted them. I would like to say I could protect myself, but if I'm honest, I need and we need them. Despite vigilantes being, in the most basic sense, not trust worthy (they take the law into their own hands without consequence, without someone checking their actions), we are indebted to these individuals because they did what we could not: protect our freedom. I would, as an American, rather die than forfeit my basic rights. So beyond saving our lives, they saved our futures. I'm not saying I trust them. I'm not saying to give them free reign. I'm simply saying that when it comes down to it, they have proven that they will fight for me, fight for you.

So as stare off into the wreckage still littering, I ask myself: where are they now? Where are these individuals and are they prepared, are we prepared, to fight a larger war. One where our liberties are at stake against a force beyond anything we had ever encountered before.

As I want to believe that we are now safe, but I can realistically say that there will be worse to come. There are other things out there in the universe. They are aware of earth, but we however, are not aware of them. We are in the dark, praying and hoping that someone can protect us.

Because I can't protect myself, because I am not powerful enough to do something to battle those forces, I look to others. I don't like that, but I must accept it. So, where are you Avengers? Will you be my hero, or will I fall, like many others, because I am but human?

**Hey guys, sorry about the delay. I went to Disneyland, and then promptly got sick on top of having seven tests in one week. It was pretty hellish. Thank you so much for the support and the insane response I have gotten from this story. Truly blew my mind guys. Tell me what you think and if you have an opinions on where this story should be going! Thanks again! (and if any of you know how to change a docX format into a story, please tell me because I accidently saved this chapter under one, and the formatting became all weird and the size of the font changed.)**


	3. Chapter 3

"No," Harry said again, "absolutely not."

"Harry," Jasper sighed. The old man looked at him sadly, as if he didn't want to force the boy into this, but he saw no other option. "I need you gone this summer. It's come to the Ministries attention that you have no guardian. If you continue to live with me, they are going to take you away. It's better that you are nowhere to be found. No one in the world knows that Tony Stark is your father."

"You were agreed with me," Harry grit his teeth, "Mr. Stark was not to get involved."

"You're father-"

"He's is not my father," Harry snapped.

"Sorry, your biological father agreed that after the summer, he would sign your papers and legally emancipate you. It's three months Harry and it will allow me to get my cases in order. I can't be around forever Harry."

Harry frowned. He knew that, but Jasper was everything to him. He had been a father to him when he had no one.

"You'll come visit?" Harry asked weakly, feeling more vulnerable than he had in years.

Jasper smiled. "Of course. Nothing in the world could stop me from checking on you."

Harry expelled the breath he had been holding in. Then he smirked at Jasper and said, "Don't die on me. It would be hard to find a replacement banister."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "You brat. Tony Stark has no idea what he is getting himself into."

"I'm sure it will be retribution for what he put his parents through."

Jasper laughed loudly, and both of the individuals laughed for a moment. Harry didn't want to let this go, but he knew that he had to.

"Oh I'm sure, and Harry," Jasper gave him a piercing look, "try and be careful for once in your life."

Harry gave a flashing smile. "What are you talking about. I'm always careful."

….

Tony was buzzing. He couldn't go to the airport, for it would attract too much attention. Nor could he send Pepper. At this point, she was as famous as him with her name being plastered against every media outlet for taking over his company.

He sent Happy and Tony sat on his couch unsure of what to do with himself. He was too wired to be down in his lab, and it would inappropriate for him to drunk. In fact, Tony realized for the first time, it would be inappropriate for him to drink at all this summer. Tony sat there wringing his hands ready to spring up as soon as the doorbell rings.

…

Harry almost walked by the man holding a sign for Harry Potter. He was in America, what was keeping him from simply walking out, grabbing a cab, and spending the summer alone. He would figure it out.

However, a small amount of shame settled in him with that idea. Jasper was depending on him to be well behaved. Well, he was depending on him to be safe. He didn't need to worrying the man.

Harry walked up to him. Large and dressed in a simple black suit, he looked fairly normal.

"Hello," he intoned.

The man looked very uncomfortable. "Tony told me to pick up a kid named Harry Potter." _Is that all he said, _Harry thought.

Harry inclined his head, and raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"Oh right," the man scrambled, "I'm Happy."

Harry made a humph sound. "Well, I'm grumpy and hungry. I don't take too well to Happy."

"No," the man shook his head. "My name is Happy."

"Ah," Harry shrugged, and turned back towards the glass of the atrium. "That's unfortunate."

They didn't speak much after that.

….

Harry was both exactly what Tony was expecting and exactly not. The first thing he noticed about the child was hold cold his green eyes were. They seemed to bore into him like a deer in the headlights.

Pepper came up with Happy and the four of them sat staring at each other.

Harry's hair was a complete mess that distinctly reminded him of his as a child and his build suggested he played some form of sports.

"Well, this is awkward," Harry spoke up first. Tony blinked violently at it. His son, _his son, _has a pronounced British accent.

Happy turned around and left and Pepper stood there tettering behind them, as if she was questioning if she should leave or stay.

"I hope your flight was good," Tony blurted out.

His son sighed, "The first thing you're going to say to me is ask me if my flight is good? It was fine."

Tony's body tensed as if he was getting ready for a fight in his Ironman Armor. "Well, we have a room prepared for you. I didn't know what color you like so I had it painted red. Do you like red?"

Harry looked vaguely amused. "It's adequate."

"Tomorrow I was thinking we could do something together. Get to know each other." Harry's face hardened.

"No." Harry's voice was cold. Tony flinched.

Tony opened and closed his mouth. "Dinner is going to be ready in a little bit. Most of the Avenger's eat with us. Do you mind? I haven't told anyone about you. It's really up to you to what you want to say."

"Does your sperm donation count?" The boy asked. Then he continued, "I would prefer if really nothing was said."

Tony felt a lump settle in his throat. This was not going well.

"I'm sorry," Tony blurted out. "I didn't know."

"I didn't want you to," Harry said back, as if it were fact.

"I've written you into my will. You'll want for nothing." Tony said, as if that could make up for years of absence.

Harry sighed, "Mr. Stark, I don't want any of your money or time. I'm here for the summer because Jasper asked me to be. I'm not _really_ your son. You have no responsibility to me. I'm not a charity case."

Harry turned and walked past him as if he was going to storm off like an angry teenager. Tony called after him, "Wait."

Harry turned to him expectantly. Tony felt the weight settle in his as he said, "Let me at least show you to your room."

….

On the other side of the Earth, Jasper sat in the minister's office.

"Where is the boy?" Fudge demanded.

"I don't know." Jasper lied.

"He's lived with you every summer! How can you not know." Fudge asked sharply.

Lucius Malfoy sat in the background of the proceedings. He should have been in Azkaban after the events the prior year, but somehow he managed to keep himself out.

"You can't take his seats away. Ancient law dictates that the child must be present when deciding about guardianship. This law has been in the books for thousands of years."

Fudge barked, "You better find him!"

Jasper knew he was playing with fire when he smirked and said, "No."

….

"He hates me Pepper!" Tony was hysterical.

"Well," she pursed her lips. "It's not as if it was going to be easy. He was abused Tony."

"I know," Tony exploded, "but he _hates _me."

"He doesn't hate you Tony. The boy is protecting himself. He is pushing you away. Just be happy and patient with him and he'll come around."

"But what if he never does?" Tony asked, "What then! I promised his barrister that after the summer was over that I would sign the papers. What if he never comes around?"

"Tony," Pepper's voice cut his hysteria. "Take a deep breath."

….

Tom Riddle knew that the chances of breaking into Harry Potter's mind again was very slim. The child was a talented Occlumens and it was difficult enough the first time.

The boy was shaping to be a powerful player. His display at the ministry proved that. Tom Riddle knew then that he had little time to spare in the matter and must deal with the Potter boy immediately.

"He's run away you say," he asked Lucius.

The man nodded. He had his minion pursuing guardianship of the boy. How much easier it would have been if he was forced into Lucius's home and became an easy target. Tom Riddle didn't care about things such as fair. If he had a chance to kill the boy, he would take it.

"Do you know if Dumbledore has caught wind of it?"

Lucius shook his head. Tom Riddle hummed. It seemed the hunt was on.

….

Harry sat at the bar when he came down and the Avengers loitered in the room. Barton was perched upon a shelving unit, and Natasha was sitting on the couch reading a book in Russian. Bruce looked to be intent on something that he was writing at the table, and Captain America, bless his heart, stood by Harry trying to make conversation.

"So you're living with Tony for the summer?" Steve asked.

Harry nodded. "My parents are busy this summer doing god knows what, so they sent me to live with _Uncle Tony._ They thought living with superheros would kick me into shape."

"Tony," Steve addressed him as he walked in, "I didn't know you had any siblings."

"Oh he doesn't," Harry answered for him. "But you know the rich circles. It's like we are all related anyways."

"His mother and I were friends," Tony added ambiguously.

_Friends, _Bruce mouthed over at the dining table as if he was incapable of having female friends. Just because it had never happened before doesn't mean he couldn't. Natasha was his friend! Well as much as she had friends.

"So Harry, what grade are you in?"

"My school does the year system differently," he answered. I'm going to be the equivalent of a junior in high school."

"And what is your favorite subject?" Steve asked.

"I go to a performing arts school," Harry answered, and Tony felt a sadness well inside of him. He didn't even know this much about his son.

"So you like to act?" Natasha asked across the room.

Harry grinned as if he was sharing some deep secret and answered, "You can say I like to say things grandly with exaggerated motion."

"So you promised me food," his gaze sharpened on Tony. "Or am I going to have to make it myself?" Harry was testing him, Tony could tell.

"The cook should be bringing it any time now," Tony informed.

His son paused for a moment as if he wanted to say too many things. He settled on, "Thank you."

Tony nodded, "You're welcome."

Natasha glanced over at the two as if she was trying to figure out a particularly interesting puzzle.

….

Somewhere deep in the ground, bones stirred and _thee _death himself grinned.

**Well... its been three years. Hello guys! I never forgot about this, just never got the energy to actually act upon my thoughts. Of course, I'm avoiding to study for finals and this sounds more fun. So I wrote this instead. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Emm**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry woke up at 3AM to complete darkness and for a moment he thought he was back trapped in the cupboard. His breathing accelerated and his heart pounded in his chest. Harry felt ice well up within him and for a moment he thought he would lose control of his magic.

A voice rang out, seemingly coming from the walls.

"Young sir," the voice said, "I am sensing distress."

Harry, who had gone to school with ghosts for the last five years of his life asked, "Are you a ghost?"

The being answered, "Young sir, ghosts have not been proven to exist. I am what you would call Artificial Intelligence. My name is JARVIS."

Harry felt stupid for not realizing this. It wasn't really a secret that Tony had created an AI.

It was no secret at Hogwarts that Harry was brilliant. Not like Hermione that got perfect grades, but brilliant in the sense that he was sporadic and cared deeply about magical theory. Harry was told that he would at times get a look in his eyes like something had clicked into place.

Hermione called him brilliant, but lazy. She was frustrated when he wouldn't do his work, but respected that _he could _do his work. To him, it was a matter of what was worth his time: reading about a concept that he had long since mastered or working more into the future about stuff that he had yet to learn. He picked to second one to the bane of all Hogwarts staff.

Harry realized something though. "JARVIS, do you monitor everything that goes on in this room?"

The robotic voice sounded amused if that was possible. "I do in fact monitor everything, but Mr. Stark has keyed you in as someone who can give me directions. Mr. Stark, Pepper Potts, and you are my chief concern. I you ask, I cannot reveal anything unless you wish. Would you like to invoke that protocol?"

Harry nodded, then realized that JARVIS may not have been able to detect it in the dark room. "Yes please."

It wasn't as if he could use his wand here, but being able to play with wandless magic in his room would be nice. He needed to make his way to Magical America in the next couple of days. He had a warded expanding trunk, but he required more books. Also, he was curious. Sue him.

Harry, however, realized he was unlikely to go back to sleep.

He saw a working kitchen in at dinner. Maybe it would behove him to go and bake something. Clear his mind.

Harry stumbled out of bed and down the hall. He clicked on the light in the kitchen. It was beautiful, state of the art, and looked like it had barely been used.

Harry snooped around for some baking ingredients.

He spent the next ten minuets gathering what he needed and figuring out substitutions. He would make something from Hogwarts he decided, something that would remind him of home. However, just as he had started to make the dough for the pumpkin parties, he felt a presence behind him.

His magic was high strung. Harry paused.

A man with dark curly hair stumbled into the room. He was around his father's age, and was the man sitting at the table working furiously on something at dinner.

"Oh," the man said, "there usually isn't anyone up at this hour."

"Time change," Harry muttered.

"Do you mind if I pour myself some milk?" the man asked.

For some reason, he felt safe around the man. He had a kindly controlled demeanor as if he could be dangerous if he wanted to be, but he rarely wanted to be.

Harry nodded at him.

"Don't let me stop you," the man said. Then he looked at him as if he realized something. "My name is Bruce Banner by the way."

Harry spoke before thinking, "The Physicist?"

Dr. Banner seemed startled that Harry would recognize his name. Rightfully so, not many outside of science would. Dr. Banner hadn't made too much a splash in the science world, but his study of genetics and radioactive material Harry had come accross years ago trying to come up with a reasonable explanation for magic.

He ended up throwing out that theory, but the knowledge of it stuck.

"I'm surprised you recognize my name," he dropped down at the bar opposite to the kitchen to drink his milk.

Harry bought the bowl around to mix. He shrugged at the doctor. "I'm a fan of science."

"Tony must be thrilled to have a young mind in the house," Dr. Banner commented.

Harry swallowed. He didn't want his father knowing all the research he had done with Tony's theories after he had discovered his true lineage. He may not have wanted Tony as a father, but the child inside of him couldn't help but reading his father's work.

He felt ashamed as he read them. He wasn't a little kid anymore who needed his "daddy's approval."

"I would actually prefer if you don't tell him," Harry asked quietly.

Dr. Banner looked at him strangely. Then he shrugged. "Okay. So what kind of science are you interested in? I thought you went to a performing arts school?"

"I do," Harry told him, "but it's been a lot of self-study. I was just interested you could say. As far as what kind of science. A little bit of everything, not a lot of everything."

That was a blatant lie. It had been quite evident early on to his teachers that Harry was beyond smart in grade school. His aunt blamed the _devil inside of him _and beat him for it. That didn't stop the sixth grade science teacher from taking the brilliant young boy who sat alone at lunch and tutoring him. By the time he went off to Hogwarts, the man had wanted to get him into some mid level college classes. Harry had never stopped studying it.

Now, he realized, that it ran in the family.

Dr. Banner had probably sensed the lie. No one just _came across _his work. It was something that one would have to be well studied in in order to understand. Harry knew that. Bruce Banner knew that.

Neither of them said anything. Harry felt himself developing a liking towards the man

Harry returned to his baking. "What are you making?" the man asked.

"Pumpkin pasties. Would you like one when I'm finished?"

The man smiled at him and accepted graciously. Harry and Bruce Banner ended up talking for over three hours. It was around 6AM by the time Harry climbed back into bed and he realized feeling much lighter than he had three hours before.

Harry conceded that maybe living her for the summer wouldn't be the worst.

….

Marshall Rickers was a mudblood. He embraced it between his Adidas shoes the headphones he wore (because the Silicon Valley wizards knew what was up), it would be quite difficult to spot him out of a regular muggle crowd.

That being said, he also embraced his magic and the community that welcomed him. It had _gotten better _in recent years and it wasn't necessarily him that they discriminated against, but rather his parents and muggle friends.

Marshall didn't blame them too hard, he understood fear. Plus, he had The Weeknd and Beyonce and the magicals had the Weird Sisters. They had no idea what they were missing out on.

So despite being a self proclaimed mudblood, he still recognized when Harry Potter of all people walked by. Harry Potter was to the wizarding world, what Justin Bieber was the no-maj one. They loved him; they hated him; the plastered his face across every available news space.

Mind you, Marshall believed that Harry Potter did not deserve a lot of the- good or negative- press he got. He was just a kid.

"Harry Potter," he said before he could stop himself.

The boy paused, poised, as if he was ready for an attack, and yeah from what Marshall had heard, he probably was.

The boy looked at him as if expecting him to say something. Marshal gave him just that, "Yo, what are you doing in New York?"

The boy's eyes grew wide as if he had been found out. "Please don't tell anyone," he almost begged.

Marshall understood, "Yeah, no problem kid. You do know that if you walk into the magical world everyone is going to recognize you right."

Harry swallowed. Marshall sighed, "Here, come with me kid. It looks like you could use a little help."

Harry gave a suspicious look as if he didn't know if he trusted Marshall. Damnit, the young man thought, here he was trying to do a nice thing.

"I don't know," Harry said. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something that shut it again.

Marshall realized he would have to take extreme steps if he was going to get the boy to trust him. So he said, "Here, take this," and handed over his wand.

Harry followed after him.

Marshall thought to himself, if Harry didn't want to get recognized, he would have to do something with that hair of his. It was legendary.

….

Ron Weasley had everything and nothing, and the boy knew it. He wasn't particularly smart, he wasn't particularly kind or attractive. He really just _was_ to the great disappointment to himself.

He couldn't be better than Harry or Hermione at school even if he worked hard, so why bother working hard. He most certainly would never ellipse Harry on the quidditch field.

Sometimes Ron hated himself; a deep hatred stemming from the jealousy he felt of Harry who really had nothing. Ron's parents were alive and loved him, and Ron was not expected to save the world.

He had it pretty good. No one was expecting him to be anything but normal, except maybe himself.

So Ron did something that Dumbledore and everyone around him had begged him not to do. He wrote to Harry. Harry was in danger, yes, because of the Death Eaters, but no more than normal to him. Harry was always in danger, but Harry needed a friend.

Ron swallowed that jealousy and promised himself that he would be exceptional in something. That something would be looking out for Harry because god knows the kid needed it.

...

**I was going to hold this off from yall, because I didn't want to post so quickly, but I thought, it's been forever and you deserve it. Opinions and reviews would be great! Especially tell me what you think of Marshall. He won't be a huge part of this story, I just needed someone to introduce Harry to the magical world. I promise and OC won't be a huge part. Also, it Harry is obviously much different here than canon Harry and that is because of who his father is. Tony's genetics would have a large impact on how smart Harry is and what he enjoys. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**Emm **


	5. Chapter 5

**To Guest: I was actually going to address that in Harry's POV. He had planned on glamoring himself before he got to the wizarding world, but didn't expect to get spotted on the street. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Meevie: Yes, he is most certianly more cautious of being hurt emotionally.**

**To everyone else who reviewed, I appoligize if I didn't write back to you. I try but sometimes I miss them. **

**Disclaimer: I very much do not own these properties. They are wonderful creations, but unfortunately not mine. **

CHAPTER FIVE

Death was dying. He stood against the darkness and Chaos and knew that soon it would be time to hand over his power to the next worthy mortal. He knew his replacement, a child who lived in death and darkness, played it it's powers and controlled them rather than allow them to control him.

Death was dying, but his legacy was not going to be lost. Death knew that unless he took on a mortal form, that he would fade from this world and into his realm, leaving Chaos to take over Earth. He cannot allow her to to rule.

Death kept order in the world, for most the most basic rules of the universe was that everything died.

He reached out his touch to the boy. He was not ready quite yet, but he will be.

….

Harry shivered as a breeze seemed to come over him. He glanced to the man who had glorified kidnapped him. He said his name was: "Marshall Rikers, absolutely no relation to the pureblood Riker family, mudblood and proud of it."

Harry appreciated his attitude even if it put him off a little bit.

"So," Marshall started, "where exactly did you want to go?"

Harry glanced at the man. "I heard there was a Fifth Avenue Alley. I wanted to get some books and maybe some Muggle clothes."

Harry did not have a lot of access to money, and he realized that he probably shouldn't use the entirely of his trust account. That being said, books were important.

He had planned on wandering down to fifth avenue, slipping into a bathroom at a store, glamouring himself wandless, and then wandering some more until he saw someone who stood out like a sore thumb.

Marshall grabbed Harry's hand and lead him down a couple of blocks. He led him into a large brick building and then through a small lobby and into an elevator. They waited until there was no one in it else coming in to jump on.

Marshall started explaining. "We have the top three floors hidden and warded. There are a lot of building like this throughout the city. In fact, a lot of missing floor thirteens really exist." He took out his wand and pressed the on top of the buttons. Three more appeared. Marshall pressed the middle one.

Harry asked, "Why are you helping me?"

Marshall shrugged, "I don't much better to do, and you look like you needed it."

The the doors of the elevator opened to a long hallway with doors far too close to each other to contain entire apartments within. _Space expanding charms, _Harry thought. Helpful.

Marshall opened the third door on the right to an fairly large loft. It was a bachelor bad, that was for sure, with its blue and gray tones. However, it looked quite muggle. There was even a gaming set-up.

"Do you have wand permit?" Marshall asked.

Harry shook his head. He didn't want the American MACUSA to know he was in the country. They might be forced to expedite him back to Britain.

"Right," Marshall said, "You're still underage right."

"Yeah," Harry acknowledged. "Two more years." Or sooner if he could become emancipated.

"So what are you looking for here?"

"I want a decent bookstore. Or just check out magical America really." Harry acknowledged. He honestly just wanted to be out of the the large tower that contained his father. The books were really just an excuse.

Marshall smiled at him, "I'd happily be your tour guide."

….

Steve Rogers startled as Tony lurched into the lounge. His eyes were wide and frantic and Steve could swear he saw fear in them. Tony hadn't put himself together yet and his his stuck up a little bit. There was a grease stain on his shirt.

After living with the man for a couple of months Steve had realized that Tony was more likely to exhaust himself working on his inventions than through alcohol or sex.

When he drank he made a big show out of it, but Steve wasn't stupid. Tony wanted to seem rough and gruff, but he was a childish inventor who drove himself to collapse.

This time, however, seemed different.

"Harry is gone!" Tony announced to most of the team plus Pepper.

Pepper set her coffee cup down, "Have you looked everywhere?"

Tony nodded, "I went to talk to him hoping he had come around and he wasn't in his room. I proceeded to have JARVIS search the entire building. He isn't here."

Steve frowned. The boy had been pleasant the night before. He was a bit sarcastic with Tony, but so was everyone. He imagined that would be a byproduct of rich parents dropping their kid off at someone's place to whom he didn't know.

It was nice of Tony to take the kid in.

Bruce spoke up, "I talked with him a bit last night. I think he woke up from a nightmare. He's a good kid."

Tony's hands did not keep still and Steve could tell he was genuinely terrified.

"Have you called the kid's parents?" Steve asked.

Tony blinked and gaped at him. He sputtered, "No."

Pepper asked, "Do you have Harry's number?" Tony blinked as if he hadn't thought about that. That being said, Steve didn't remember Harry even having a phone the night before which was highly strange considering how most people that age couldn't go a half hour without checking their phone.

Tony shook his head, "No. I can't believe this happened Pepper. How could I lose him in less than twenty-four hours."

"To be fair," Steve said reasonably, "He left, you didn't lose him."

Tony threw his hands up, "That's even worse."

….

Steve found Tony a half hour later pinging satellites with facial recognition software. Then he realized something, "What a moment, is that phone footage. Is that even legal?"

Tony shook his head, not looking up. "No, definitely not legal."

"Have you thought that maybe the kid is exploring New York? He's fifteen not five." Steve asked reasonably.

"No shit, Sherlock. And I don't have a drinking problem. Of course he's exploring New York. The problem is that I don't know where he is, and he's alone!"

Steve almost replied to him: _you don't have a drinking problem. _That was true. Tony made a spectacle out of it, but he was the most controlled person Steve knew.

"Maybe you wait until he comes back, and you tell him how worried you were."

Tony banged his head on the table in front of him. "Parenting sucks," he muttered. Steve's eyes flew wide.

….

"I cannot believe this is a thing," Harry exclaimed. It was early afternoon and he ate a hotdog sitting at a table overlook the ocean.

"What did you expect?" Marshall asked amused.

"I don't know, a normal alley way." Harry said, "With normal shops."

"We are wizards Harry Potter, when are we know to do things normal or rationally?" Marshall had a point of course, but that didn't stop Harry from being amazed by the location he was in. He was sitting on Coney Island, not the recreated Coney Island, but what it was in it's hay day. There were gypsies, wizards, elves, dwarfs walking around the old fashioned park disappearing into tents which housed shops. It was the magical equivalent of a flea market with amazing food magical rides.

Wizards gave the person tickets to enter each ride which was souped up with magic. This place was unbelievable, and the craziest thing about it was that it occupied the same space as the muggle recreated Coney Island that existed currently. Like the matter co-existed on some level and there was a magical film separating the two. If Harry concentrated hard enough, his vision could slip underneath the enchantments and literally fell his body occupying the same space of a muggle's leg.

It was some sort of space enchantment that was completely mind boggling. Whoever created the ward and charm system for this was absolutely brilliant. Harry wanted to talk to the person this instant and know how he did it. It blew his mind.

"How does it work?" Harry asked Marshall flexing out his magic to touch the ward enchantments. They were strong and sturdy and seemingly had a fail safe in them. If anyone were to try and disable them, anything magical within the warding lines would be transferred to different location. Likely somewhere remote. Harry couldn't even begin to untangle the physics behind it all.

Marshall shrugged, "Hell if I know."

"Thank you for taking me here today," Harry nodded at him, "I really appreciate it. I would not have found this place without your help." Marshall had glamoured him with blonde hair, handed him a beanie, and then decked him out with different clothes.

The glamour was pretty strong too, Harry knew that it would take him a couple of minutes to disable it if he wanted to, and it was hard to sense. And he was the one who was wearing the glamour!

"Any time kid," Marshall said.

Harry got up and glanced at the tend that proclaimed to be _The Moste Ancient and Modern Tomes. _Harry already had two bags worth of books, but he couldn't help himself. Marshall kept wanting to go on the rides, which Harry found great fun, but he was attracted to the shops.

An elderly spinster came up with a cart to where they were eating and said, "Potions ingredients for the young gentlemen? I have eyes of South American Molebats or dragon heart strings."

Harry shook his head and politely said, "No thank you."

"Oh, but young man, Dragon heart strings make the most powerful of love potions." Harry smiled at her.

Marshall finally said something, "You know I think we are okay." Then dragged Harry up from his seat.

Marshall then laughed at him, "Let's get you more books."

Harry grinned and wondered it he could get a book on the enchantments placed over this area.

….

Finally Harry decided it was about time to head back to the tower. Marshall asked him a million times if he was sure he had somewhere to stay. Harry appreciated it, but he needed to get back even if he didn't necessarily want to.

"I'm okay," Harry shrugged. They were standing back at Marshall's place after he had apparated him back.

"Well," Marshall told him, "Feel free to stay here anytime. I would offer to introduce you to my friends, but I think you wanted to stay anonymous. For shame, because I have a friend with a younger sister Lucy who cannot stop talking about how cute you are."

Harry's mind automatically went NO. He would date a huge "fan" of his. It would only lead to problems, and Harry didn't want to have to compete with his fictional self.

"Here" Marshall handed him a notepad. Harry's brow creased in confusion. "I charmed this so anything you write here will show up on mine. It's like texting."

"Thank you." Harry doubted he would ever use it, but it was a nice sentiment.

As soon as he left, the wind bit him with chill. It looked to be about getting dark outside. He wondered what the people in the tower had been up to for the day.

Entering the lobby of Stark Tower and getting on the elevator. Harry heard JARVIS VOICE say, "Young sir, people have been worried about you."

Harry frowned, as if confused that anyone would miss him.

….

Upstairs Tony gasped sharply as JARVIS announced, "Harry has reentered the building." The entire Avengers team glanced over to the elevator doors in anticipation.

Steve Rogers felt bad for the poor kid.

….

**UMBRIDGE ABUSES STUDENTS, AN EXPOSE ON MINISTRY INVOLVEMENT IN HOGWARTS**

It was no secret that last year our children were taught by a ministry official named Dolores Umbridge last year in Defense Against the Dark Arts. This women, to whom I refuse to refer to as Professor and you will see why, implemented systematic abuse and discrimination against the students resulting in not only presumed long physiological and physical pain, but incompetence of a whole class of graduating students. This can be seen in her refusal to teach magic, properly prepare the children, and incite fear within the school only fracturing the students more.

Dolores Umbridge used BloodQuills on the student body at Hogwarts. Yes, my fellow parents, you heard correctly, she used BloodQuills on our children. These are horrible inventions used only to sign official magical documents, and even then it seems to be going out of practice as they only result in pain for no apparent reason. Even the Goblins find them distasteful and refuse to use them at Gringotts! But Dolores Umbridge used them on students as a form of punishment. Torture at Hogwarts hasn't been used as a punishment on students for over five hundred years. There was even one child, a second year female Hufflepuff who was forced to write the phrase, I will not sniffle in class, five hundred times because Delores Umbridge found it annoying. (Picture shown below). The child will have that scare for the rest of her life, and the memory of etching it into her own skin will haunt her memories. This is only one case. I have several more pictured below.

Beyond the horrifying truth that the esteemed ministry officials used torture devices on children, she also refused to allow the students to use wands in her class. Despite the ministry demanding wand usage in their testing of the curriculum she decided that it was "not necessary" to have the children practice spells because "there was nothing out there to harm them." Beyond current revelations on the fact that he-who-must-not-be-named was in fact resurrected, there are more threats in the world other than the who-know-who. Threats that in fact include psychotic defense professors willing to use torture devices on children. She stunted their growth in magic, and in a branch which may become crucial to these children in the following year in order for them to _stay alive. _In some ways, this is worse than the abuse she heaped upon them. The pain and the memories are something that will fade slowly, but will fade. However, she almost condemned children to death with her actions.

I am not, for my own safety, going to reveal my name in this article. However, I will tell you as a concerned parent, I am considering not sending my child back to Hogwarts next year. My child wishes to return, but I cannot in good conscience allow my daughter to put placed at a school that condones torture and holds her education back. At this point in time, I am considering alternatives. But for now, I only hope the our ministry will step up and refuse to allow this injustice to continue in their ranks. The woman named Dolores Umbridge deserves to be tried for torture and assault on a minor, some of which are the sole heir to Ancient and Noble Houses.

This is a wake up call for the ministry, Hogwarts, and every parents who wishes to see their child come home safe and happy each year from school.

…

**Okay, I cannot claim to have come up with the Coney Island idea. Shout out to the YouTuber ****Jenny Nicholson who mentioned how cool it would be to have the amusement park be Wizarding New York in her review of Fantastic Beasts. I was smitten with the idea and just had to use it. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading!**

**Emm**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own marvel or Harry Potter properties, as amazing as that would be. I do not make any money off of this.**

**Also I would like to give a trigger warning for this chapter as their is discussion for what constitutes as rape. **

CHAPTER SIX

Harry opened the elevator to a crowd of people. His father had a dark look in his eyes and the captain stood in the background looking sheepish.

"Hello," Harry spoke, his British lit cutting the air.

"Where were you?" Tony asked immediately.

Harry shrugged at him, "Shopping." Then he paused as he realized that Tony must have been worried about him. "I'm sorry I didn't inform you this morning. I didn't think I would be gone for long, but I got caught up." Harry held up his book bags. The outside of one of them read _Madame Helen's Books Emporium. _

Wizards didn't really use plastic- and Harry was fairly against the practice himself- so the lightweight expanding cloth bag was a good investment. Never too many books for Harry and he had to be careful about having them out around the muggles.

Tony looked like he was going to snap. Then he deflated. "You spent your day in a bookshop?"

Harry smiled at him sheepishly. "Yeah. I love to read."

Tony snorted at him. "Can you tell me next time. I was worried Harry." Most of the crowd around them had dispersed, and it was just Harry and Tony.

"Why are you worried?" Harry asked. "It's not as if I'm your responsibility. I'm here for the summer and I'm gone."

Tony nodded at him. "I'm sorry you feel that way. Can we compromise? You give me your phone number and tell me when you're going out and I won't ask too many questions. I have enemies Harry, and I don't want you getting in between that."

Harry for the first time, fully looked at his father. The man was nothing much like what the tabloids had shown him as. He looked tired and ragged, as if he was constantly in a state of sleep deprivation and that the world had been stripped from him.

At this moment in time, Tony Stark was not the fast talking man Harry had firmly expected from him. He was just a man who had his own demons. Harry for the first time in years felt something inside of him akin to hope. Tony was _like him. _

Maybe he even understood a bit of what Harry had gone through.

"I don't have a phone," Harry admitted. He thought the technology brilliant and even though he tried his hardest to get tech to work within Hogwarts, because of the lack of signal, there was no point in bringing a phone.

Tony looked at him like he was insane. "You don't have a phone?!"

Harry shook his head. "I went to a boarding school full time. My best friend slept in the same room I did. I never saw the need for it."

"Well," Tony pushed his lips together. "Come with me."

Harry followed the man as he was lead back inside the elevator. Tony asked, "What genre?"

"Hmm?" Harry hummed. _What genre of what?_

"Of books?" the man asked.

"Oh," Harry felt stumped for a second and then he smirked as he spoke the words, "Fantasy. I like magic." The best of lies were the ones that weren't really lies.

"Really? I always found sci-fi interesting myself. It's been years since I've actually read a book." Harry felt so strange. His father wanted to discuss books with him.

"What are you and what have you done with the real Tony Stark?" Harry asked.

Tony blinked at him, his eyes wide and his hair wild. For a moment, Harry saw himself in the man. James Potter had magically adopted him and was as good as a biological father to him, but in that moment, he could see himself in Tony.

"I'm sorry," Harry muttered, "That was rude."

Tony swallowed, "No, you have every right to ask that. I don't have the best reputation. I'm not really someone you would even _want _as a father, as you clearly don't."

"To be fair," Harry told him, "I don't really want any parent. I haven't ever had parental supervision. The last thing I want is for you to do things like enforce a bedtime."

"How's five am sound?" Tony asked, jokingly. "No, I understand that. And I don't want to do that to you. I just want to know you Harry. Like what's your favorite color? What subject are you best at? What do you want to do with your life? My father never cared about these things."

The elevator door opened to Tony's lab. It was beautiful and Harry sucked in a breath. He wanted to experiment with his magic. The things he could do in this sort of lab was amazing.

"JARVIS is not allowed to let anyone in here without my express permission. You have override function, but I ask for your personal safety that you don't come in here without me." Tony informed him.

Harry nodded at him. That was fair.

Harry went and sat down at the bar stool to the right and looked at Tony expectantly. Tony started talking to JARVIS ordering him to bring him parts as he flirted around the lab looking for material to use.

Harry watched him with his dark green eyes. Tony finally gathered everything he needed. He then looked intent as he started to fiddle with a small microprocessor. Harry realized that Tony was building him a phone.

He spoke to JARVIS, "I want glass cut for the camera…" he continued to explain the size and thickness and then continued that way for a half hour. Harry watched, getting more and more hungry.

His stomach rumbled.

Tony glanced up from his work, his eyes slightly glazed. Harry realized that that was what he must have looked like at times.

"Pizza?" Harry suggested.

Tony spoke, "JARVIS have pizza ordered from Round Table. My usual for me. Harry, what do you want?"

"Pepperoni and olive please JARVIS," Harry told the AI.

"Excellent choice young sir."

"Is there any way I can get him to stop calling me that?" Harry asked Tony.

Tony shook his head. "No unfortunately that is part of his programming. Plus, I think the bastard revels in it."

Harry smiled, "That's what happens when you build an AI- they take on a mind of their own. JARVIS," Harry addressed the AI, "Do you want to take over the world?"

"Young sir," JARVIS said, "If I wanted to take over the world, I would already happened. I am content serving the Stark family." Harry swallowed as he was included in the _Stark family._

Harry could tell Tony caught that Harry's reaction to the statement. Tony looked back to his work, almost determined to have something to busy his hands with. Harry sat and watched Tony finish the phone intently. Tony Stark was one of the world's best engineers- if not the best in the world.

Finally Tony turned to Harry something that looked like a new iPhone, but was thinner and more sleek looking. "The programming in this is similar to something like an iPhone, but JARVIS is in there and it connects to my system. Don't worry, I turned JARVIS's servers into protecting it. No one in the world, not even me, could break into it unless you wanted them to."

"Thanks… Tony," Harry said. This was a peace treaty. This was Tony's way of asking for Harry's forgiveness for not being there. Tony wanted to try with Harry. Harry needed to come clean.

"She was roofied," Harry whispered to him.

Tony blinked and turned to him, "What?"

"Lily Potter accidentally roofied herself. She was taking medicine-" _potions _"-that hadn't been properly tested. They were for stress management. However, the acted similar to roofies-" _a sex potion- _"and well, you know the rest. She children and James Potter were trying for children, that's why she wasn't on birth control."

Tony's jaw had literally dropped. He looked stunned. Harry continued, "This is why I'm not your responsibility. I should never have been your child. You owe me nothing."

"Holy fuck," Tony proclaimed frantic, "I raped her."

Harry flinched backwards, "What?"

"She was the equivalent of intoxicated. She couldn't make her own decisions. I can't believe this." Tony looked stunned and disgusted.

"I'm sorry," Harry told him, staring at his hands now. He felt bare in front of his biological father, telling him that he wasn't even supposed to exist; that he was the result of a sex potion.

Tony shook his head fiercely, "No Harry. Trust me, Lily wanted you. James Potter wanted you- he adopted you and willed you his fortune for God's sake. I want you. I doesn't matter how you were born. You're so strong and you've been so strong through everything. Please don't think this changes my opinion on you, if anything you have every right to hate me. I'm so sorry Harry."

Harry hunched his shoulders. He didn't want to react to this. He was fifteen for god's sake and had gone beatings without crying. He wouldn't cry now.

"Thank you," Harry said, and turned and fled the room. He would not cry in front of Tony. He wouldn't.

Turning around right as he left, he saw Tony with his head in his hands leaning against the cool steel table. Tony was shaking slightly.

He looked destroyed. Harry had destroyed his father. This was just another person in a long list of parental figures that Harry's existence had ruined. Lily and James Potter had died because of his existence. Jasper was old and had to face the wrath of the ministry. The Weasley's were being targeted by Death Eaters because of him. Sirius had died because of him. Now, finally, this.

Maybe Harry shouldn't have said anything.

**So this is obviously set pre-age of ultron. As I am not the biggest fan of the plot line of that movie, I am not sure that I will follow the movie to a tee, but I might mix the movie into the plot of this. Maybe. Let me know what you guys think. Give me opinions and where you want to see this go. Obviously this was more of a somber chapter, and I have a couple other plot points I wanted to include here, but it didn't feel respectful with the subject matter. Thank you for everyone reading and following. I'm sorry I didn't get this up earlier. The Christmas season has been busy.**

**Thank you all!**

**Emm**


	7. Chapter 7

**There is something wrong with the reviews on right now. I am getting the emails showing you all have reviewed, but I can't reply to them nor do they show up on the story. So I am going to reply here.**

**xDarklightx: thanks!**

**Kami No Raijin: yeah, these chapters are quite emo, but it's hard when there is such heavy subject matter. I feel as if I need to handle it with a certain amount of respect. **

**Vi38: Thank you very much.**

**justaislinn: Thank you for the wonderfully long comment. Some of it cut off on the email and when I clicked on the link for it it told me that it didn't exist. *sigh* anyways, I am sensing a universal hatred for the Age of Ultron plot line for fans (yay! I'm not the only one.) If I do end up doing it, it will be highly changed. Probably will have some small excuse to get the twins involved. You're info on AI makes a lot a sense and I completely understand you rant. Thank you for being invested in my story :)**

**AliceCullen3: THANKS!**

**Silvermane1: I hope to get to a point where Tony and Harry can bond of their excitement of theories and passion behind their interests. Those two are brilliant, Harry just hasn't been very forth coming. **

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter or other Marvel properties. **

**I would also like to give a TRIGGER WARNING for rape discussion in the following chapter. **

CHAPTER SEVEN

Steve found Tony in his lab. The pizza had arrived that had been ordered for Harry and Tony and Harry had grabbed the pizza and slinked back to his room. The boy looked guilty.

Tony hadn't been up to grab the pizza so Steve volunteered to bring it down to him. He was unprepared for the sight he came upon.

Tony was sitting on the floor under the lab tables. He was clutching a print out. He had been crying.

Steve walked up to him and bent down to see eye to eye with Tony. "You want to come out of there?"

Tony shook his head. "I've done fucked up Steve. I don't even know where to begin or how to fix something like this."

"What happened?" he asked lowering himself to the ground and leaned against a drawer set.

Tony bobbed his head. "I wish I could joke about it and blow it off like everything else I've ever done in my life. But," Tony threw his head in his hands and rubbed, "this is the worst thing I have ever done and I didn't even know it."

"You know about it now right?" Steve said, "He's your child and you can protect him and care for him now."

Tony glanced up to look Steve in the eyes. He didn't know when the man had picked up on that tidbit, but he knew only a small sliver of it.

"Except that's not it," Tony said, "He's my child yes, but the situation is so much worse."

Steve cocked his head at him, but didn't say anything.

"His mother, Lily Potter, was roofied. A medication accident and it was during the years where all I did was drink and fucked. She and I slept together while she was under a cocktail of drugs. I remember Lily. She had a wedding ring. She giggled at me constantly and I had her papers. She was a brilliant woman Steve and I thought she was just acting like that around me because I was _me. _She wasn't drinking and I was. I should have known better Steve. I good as raped the woman."

Steve's mouth had dropped open. "Tony…" he breathed out slowly.

"Don't Tony me. What the fuck am I supposed to do? This woman was raped and I was her rapist." Tony's eyes were dark and storming.

"You didn't know Tony," Steve told him.

"And that's the law now?" Tony asked, "Sorry officer I didn't know I had to stop at stop signs that's why I blew through it."

"Tony," Steve urged, "That's not the same thing."

"Is it really Steve?" Tony turned his brown eyes on them and they were large and pleading. "I left her. After we fucked, I left her sleeping in the bed because that's what I used to do. And she must have woken up the next day, the drugs worn off, and realized that had slept with someone the night before under the influence of those drugs. That person was me; just because I didn't know doesn't excuse it."

"Tony come here," Steve said.

"What?" Tony asked. Then Steve decided it was time to go to Tony. He crawled under the desk, his body far too big for the crawl space and grabbed Tony in a hug.

"I'm sorry Tony. I'm sorry you have to live with this. You're right. That woman was violated. And it shouldn't have ever happened, but you can't blame yourself. You didn't know, and horrible and terrible as it sounds, there is nothing you can do. You were drinking that night?" Steve asked.

Tony nodded, "But I wasn't drunk. I remember everything."

"And you said that she wasn't." Steve said.

Tony shook his head, "No, she didn't touch a drink. She was adorable," Tony told Steve, "She was laughing and touching my arm. You could tell she was horny. I never liked sleeping with married women, but she was so pretty and she seemed like she was into me. It seems that must have been the drugs."

"Tony," Steve prompted, "Did you give her the drugs?"

Tony shook his head rapidly, "No, absolutely not."

"Did you force her to sleep with you?" He asked.

"No."

"Would you have slept with her if you knew she was under the influence?"

Tony knew what Steve was doing, "Of course not Steve."

"Then you are not at fault here. That woman was raped, yes, but it wasn't you. You're a victim here too Tony."

"Then why do I feel like I'm at fault?" Tony asked.

"Because you're a good person, and it kills you to think that that was hurt because of your actions. You care so much Tony. I see it in everything you do."

Tony slumped back against to cold steel. "I'm not a good person- I'm just a man trying to make up for being a bad one for so long."

"The only thing you can do it honor Lily Potter by taking care of her son."

"Harry blames himself," Tony told Steve. "And I can't let him do that."

Steve shook his head, feeling overwhelmed himself with the progression of the day. Tony had been frantic trying to find his son, only to find him and have that bomb dropped on him. It would take a long time for Tony and Harry to heal.

The boy was dealing with issues that most people never experienced in their life.

"Have you talked to Lily Potter?" Steve asked suddenly, realizing he didn't even know if the woman was alive.

"She's dead," Tony remarked.

Steve swallowed hard, "And her husband?"

"Dead also," Tony told him, "They both died in a car accident when Harry was almost two. He was sent to live with his aunt and uncle."

Tony handed him the sheet of paper he had been clutching so hard earlier. On it was a picture of Harry as a young child. He looked to be around seven. It looked like documentation. He was bruised all the way down his torso. His hands were both wrapped up as if they were broken. There was a searing red mark covering his shoulder.

Steve stared at the paper, not all too unfamiliar with the signs. Harry had been abused by his relatives.

"They made him cook," Tony told him. He was no longer crying just sitting hard against the back of the lab table. His eyes were half lidded and swollen from the tears. "He spilled the hot grease on himself and they called 9/11. This are the pictures the paramedics took. They is notation in here to call child services. It seems it was never followed up on."

Child services was not really a thing when Steve was growing up. He was the children abused like this die. "He's strong," Steve remarked. "He must have his father in him."

Tony scowled at him.

"You're not alone Tony," Steve smiled.

"What?"

"You're not alone in this. You have me and Clint and Natasha. Plus, Bruce has taken a liking to Harry. Those two are fast friends. We will help you Tony. I promise."

Tony closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Thank you, Steve. I don't even know what to say. You're the best of us."

"I'm not," Steve told him.

Tony looked at him with half lidded exhausted eyes.

"I'm just a man Tony, just like you are, trying my damndest to do the right thing. I make mistakes too. We all do."

Tony looked down, his brown hair was a mess and he probably hadn't showered that day. Steve noticed the chill in the lab and was starting to feel how uncomfortable it felt sitting on the lab floor.

"Come on Tony, let's get you to bed."

Steve could almost hear the quip Tony would have given out had it been any other time. "What," Steve said smirking at him, "No, only if you join me comment."

"Well," Tony told him, "you did it for me."

…

"Why is Harry Potter staying in the Avenger's tower?" Fury asked Natasha.

The redhead cocked her head at Fury. "Is he a someone of importance?" she asked.

Fury turned his eye on her, "More than you are legally allowed to know. What's the story?"

"Tony is claiming that the boy's parents sent him to live with him," Natasha intoned in her flat voice.

"Mr. Potter's parents are dead." Fury narrowed his eye at the picture of Harry entering the building.

Natasha said, "The boy seems to have some contention with Stark."

"Do you think Stark knows that the story is a lie?" Fury asked.

"I think so," Natasha said.

"Hmm," Fury thought on it. "There is no reason we need to do anything now. Potter isn't necessarily dangerous. He's a person of interest. Watch him."

Natasha nodded at Fury. "Do you have an assignment for me?" she asked.

"I did," Fury said, "but I'll send someone else. I would rather have your eyes in the tower now."

….

There was a circus going on in London. Minister Fudge had to move offices for the day, there were so many howlers coming in. The Prophet refused to give out the name of the writer of the article that had been published the day before.

It was a shit storm in the Ministry. Most of the light side, and even a few notable dark families, were demanding that his undersecretary be put to trial.

"You can't do this Cornelius!" she cried out.

"Dolores the public is demanding it," he tried to reason with her.

"I'll be sent to Azkaban!" She screeched, "There are creatures there."

"You used a dark artifact on children," he told her.

"You said to use any means possible. You're at fault for this too. You will go down with me." She proclaimed.

Fudge's eyes widened. He couldn't let her go to trial. "Aurors! Aurors!" He called out and pressed the panic button on his desk.

A couple Aurors burst into the room. He ordered, "I demand her arrest immediately! She is attacking me. Kiss her on the spot."

They carried her away and Fudge sat down to write the kiss order. There was no way that woman could go to trial. She would destroy him.

She must be dead before then. Yes, he could spin this. He could call her out for being an evil deranged woman. Say she threatened to set the court on fire and it was for public safety to have her executed.

Yes, he could spin this in his favor.

….

After crossing the entire Atlantic ocean, Pig the owl was exhausted. This was the hardest work he had ever done in his entire life and he wanted to nest somewhere and nap for a bit. He was a simple bird with simple needs.

Pig slammed into the window outside of Harry's room. The bird felt stunned for a second, recovered, and started to hover outside of the window. He slammed into it again.

"Young sir," JARVIS said, "There is a bird outside your window that seems intent to get in. It seems to be an owl."

Harry got up and saw Pig.

"Is there any chance you can let him in?" he asked JARVIS.

"Young sir," the man said, "there is a balcony on the top story if you can get the owl to go there."

Harry nodded and then looked at Pig. He pointed up and the stupid bird seemed to maybe understand. Harry started walking. He took the elevator to the top floor, JARVIS allowing him out into the balcony.

Pig dropped the letter off on top of his head.

Ron's handwriting on it shakily spelled out HARRY.

Harry opened it.

_Dear Harry, _it read.

_I'm sorry I didn't write to you sooner. Dumbledore is urging Hermione and I not to write to you this summer. I understand he wants to protect you from being found by Death Eaters, but I don't think even he knows where you are. Nice disappearing job mate. I just hope you're safe. I'm so sorry I haven't been the best of friends in the last couple of years. _

_Harry I don't think I've never told you this, but you inspire me. You're brilliant and fanatic. You bring such an energy to everything you do that I wish I could have half of the talent that you have. That's okay: not all of us are Harry Potters. Some of us are Ron Weasleys. I miss you Harry. I don't have anyone here to match me in chess. Ginny keeps talking about you and I keep telling her that you are a pipe dream. Mate, you really need to dissuade that one. _

Harry laughed at this. It was a huge weight off his back to hear from his friends.

_I think I need to remind you that you deserve happiness. Happiness is something I take for granted. I don't think anyone in the world deserves it more than you do. I'm sorry that Sirius has passed. I know he was one of your last links to your parents. He would have wanted you to be happy more than anyone. He would have been honored to go down fighting for you. I would be honored if I went down fighting for you. Harry, try and enjoy yourself over the next couple months. Write back to me if you can. _

_Mum has made all your favorites and if it wasn't such a struggle for Pig to take just the letter, I would have weighed him down with food for you. Eat more!_

_Anyways, I'm trying to write this letter in secrecy. I have to go. _

_Cheers you bloody wanker, _

_Ron_

Harry stood on the balcony laughing at Ron. Ron and him had had a rough past couple of years. Harry knew Ron resented him for his intelligence and his fame. There was little he could do about that, and it hurt him.

He knew, however, that being Ron's best friend destroyed the boy's confidence in some ways. Just by being around Ron, he was making it harder for the boy to feel as if he was special and unique in any way.

Harry knew that, but it didn't mean it hurt any less when Ron said something rude. It seemed the boy was starting to grow up.

He hadn't told Ron and Hermione about his parentage. He discovered it during the beginning of the TriWizard tournament and when he made up with his friends, he didn't feel inclined to share.

Maybe next year would be different.

He clutched the letter in his hands as he walked back down to his room.

**I tried my hardest to go about that conversation in the most delicate of ways. It is heavy stuff and talking about rape is not the easiest subject to tackle. Having sex with someone who is heavily intoxicated is rape. If Tony had known about the medicine or suspected that she was heavily under the influence of alcohol, he should never have slept with her. He did not. He thought they were both two consenting adults liable to make their own decisions. **

**My apologies if I made any of you uncomfortable. **

**On another note, there seems to be a universal hatred towards Age of Ultron (which is great because I hated that plot line... so as far as everything goes, if I do follow something along those lines it will be highly changed and probably won't even have Ultron or Vision... I like JARVIS too much.) As far as everything else, I hope you all like reading this story. It's heavy at times, but I want to try and ground it in reality. **

**Harry and Tony are going to grow and in many ways, they need each other to help them on their journey. **

**Thanks!**

**Emm**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or Marvel properties. **

CHAPTER EIGHT

Jasper Ryes took in the scene in front of him. He had been working on backing Fudge into a corner. Part of his was disgusted by the events and part of him and another vindictive part of him was thrilled. After Harry had mailed him what the bitch had been doing to him, Jasper had wanted to get his claws into her.

He finally had his satisfaction after he enlisted the help of Rose Jones, mother of a Hufflepuff in Harry's year named Megan Jones. The mother was a half blood who was sincerely disgusted with the Ministry and he found many people to be.

She had dated his younger brother before he had died in the war, and then three years later was married with a little girl. They kept in touch and she had written to him explaining what her daughter had came home with- the scarred hands- and Jasper has used that as an opportunity to attack with the article.

Cornelius Fudge looked like he was about to have Delores kissed, an action that would make it impossible for Jasper to destroy Umbridge on the stand. The things that would come out of her mouth would destroy the current administration and Jasper was salivating at the thought. He had already started to mount his offence against her.

"Minister, you cannot do that," Jasper burst through the crowd.

Fudge turned at looked at him. "You dare to interfere with justice; this woman attacked me and abused the children at the school. I am only doing to public a service by signing off on her execution."

That would not do at all for Jasper's plans. "Minister that would be a gross miscarriage of justice if you kill this woman and I will bring a class action lawsuit against you and your current administration."

Fudge became red, "How dare you."

"You have no right to kill this woman without a trial!" Jasper said forcefully and announced to the group, "You must still adhere to muggle common laws. It is in our charter. Every person in the wizarding world has a right to a trial."

Because of the numbers of people observing the conflict, Fudge could not continue with his tirad and have the woman executed.

Jasper felt almost disappointed that he stopped Fudge from punishing the woman, but she had the right to a fair trial. And Jasper would be able to destroy her on the stand now.

He was actually on his way to the Ministry to file the proper paperwork to for the class action lawsuit against her. He had talked to Susan Bones and it was likely that she would ask him to represent the Ministry in the legal suit against her in which case he would drop the civil suit.

It was all boring and he had filed his summons and complaint. She would need to lawyer up. The one good thing about the magical world was that the court system was far more streamlined than the muggle one. His goal was to have Umbridge on the stand by the end of summer. The final nail in her coffin would to have Harry on the stand against her.

That boy was incredibly Slytherin and to have him speak would turn the entire magical community against her.

Thankfully the tide was beginning to turn for Harry in the papers. Jasper had one of his associate partners filing a libel suit against the paper. With the paper being part of the government and that case going to trial in less than a month, he was incredibly busy.

However, being busy was good. Fudge and his administration had no clue the devastation that there were going to face in the coming summer. As much as he wanted to destroy the Ministry, he also knew he needed to build it up.

Jasper couldn't do all of Voldemort's work. He would need to help build an administration that would withstand the Dark Lord's attack. He had a couple people in mind, Amelia Bones and Kingsley being two of them.

….

Harry wandered out to the living room around 3am. He found his father drinking a glass of water watching an old movie.

Harry turned around to leave.

"Stop, please," he heard his father's voice say.

Harry paused mid-step. He turned around to face his dad. Tony looked tired.

"Do you want to watch with me? I'm only five minutes in. We can restart it." Harry wanted to run. He wanted to turn around refuse. He wanted to close his heart to pain, but Harry knew that Tony was trying.

Tony Stark had the same hair he did. He had same frantic energy. As much as Harry wanted to denounce him, he was his father and he would always be his father. He even told Harry he wanted him as a son despite knowing the truth about his inception.

Harry swallowed hard, "Sure. What movie?" Harry didn't know very many. He never watched them at his Aunt and Uncles and then obviously at Hogwarts it never happened. Harry had caught the original Star Wars at one point late at night spying on Vernon and Dudley. It had seemed like something super special to Vernon as he had taken his son aside to watch it as if it was some mythical piece of cinema.

Harry remembered enjoying what little he saw of it until Uncle Vernon had caught him spying and beat him for it.

"A movie called _Young Frankenstein,_" Tony said. The movie looked black and white and Harry assumed it must have been old.

"I've never been to a cinema," Harry admitted to his father.

Tony blinked as if he had been slapped, "You've never been to the theaters?"

Harry shook his head. Tony eye's widened as he put together the pieces. Harry knew that Tony knew he was abused. For some reason it turned Harry's stomach and made him want to feel shame. Jasper had stomped that right out of him. Well, as much as he could.

Tony blinked hard, "We need to rectify this now. JARVIS?"

The AI replied, "Yes sir, what is the concern?"

"There is a theater three blocks away, can you get me in contact with the head manager of the place?" Tony had a determined look on face.

"Yes sir, dialing the number now."

"Who in the blazes is calling me at three in the morning?" the man on the other end of the line asked in a gruff voice.

"Hi," Tony said, "My name is Tony Stark and you might have heard of me."

"Excuse me," the man said, "Is this a prank call?"

"No prank call," Tony said, "I'm calling to offer you fifty thousand dollars to have your theater ready in a half hour to watch a movie."

The man on the other line sputtered. "Prove it."

"JARVIS hack into this man's phone and have the words THIS IS TONY STARK in flaming letters."

The man on the other line looked down at his phone and said, "Holy fuck, uh, oh, sorry sir."

Tony laughed. "By all means curse. The offer stands though. Fifty thousand dollars to have the theater ready."

Harry could hear the man licking his lips on the other side of the line. "What movie?"

"Do you have a preference?" Tony asked his son.

Harry swallowed. He couldn't believe Tony was doing this out of the blue. "Star Wars. I've always wanted to watch them."

"Have you seen a New Hope?" he asked.

Harry shook his head. He wanted to know how the money ended. Tony grinned at him. He told the man on the other end of the line. "Can you have a New Hope ready for us?"

The man on the other line said, "Yes I can do that."

"Thank you," Tony said and then hung up with the man.

Harry looked at Tony almost in tears. He couldn't believe it. "Thank you," he said.

"Don't thank me yet," Tony smiled, "Who knows, you might not like the movie!"

But Harry knew that Tony knew why he was thanking him. "Go get changed," Tony told him.

Harry walked back to his room almost stunned. He slipped on a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, and a light jacket. He had never had anyone in his life do what Tony had just done for him.

Tony was standing outside of his room. He had on some sort of band t-shirt. Some Aerosmith album cover.

Tony smiled at Harry, "You ready?" he asked, "To have your mind blown?"

Harry grinned. "You're that confident."

"Kid, if you've never seen something on the big screen, you're going to be amazed. We can have popcorn and the room all to ourselves. It'll be a lot of fun."

Harry smiled, "Well, if it doesn't live up to the hype…."

"This movie will for sure. This came out when I was twelve. I cannot tell you how amazing it was the first time I saw it. I was finishing up highschool and a man named Jarvis, who was essentially my nanny, took me to see the movie. He died a couple of months later."

Harry could tell the memory was painful for his father. It seems they both have had people die.

"My godfather died last week," Harry admitted. He tried, oh he tried, not to think about it. Harry buried himself in his work.

Tony's face dropped, "I'm so sorry." He looked like he wanted to ask why he didn't take care of Harry.

"He was in prison for a crime he didn't commit. They finally acquitted him-" _he escaped Azkaban _"-but the government declared him unfit to be a guardian." Harry half lied about Sirius. Harry didn't want to defame his name. " I didn't know him very well, but I considered him my hope."

"I'm sorry son. If you want to talk about it, I'm here. I know all about loss," Tony said. They had finally gotten out to street level and NYC was still busy and bustling. Tony nodded to the street. "Do you want to try and catch a cab?"

Harry was really glad Tony didn't push. "Sure," he said. Harry stepped to the side of the street and waved his arm and called, "Taxi!"

Harry missed Tony behind him snickering at him.

They waved down and taxi, and drove to the theaters. Not, of course, before the driver had a mini panic attack about driving around the great Tony Stark.

Well they got out, Harry laughed at him and asked, "Does that always happen?"

"Too often," Tony said, "It gets annoying after awhile, but you just have to roll with it. That's the price for being famous."

Harry could relate to that all too well.

There was an usher at the door who greeted them in a manner as if he was instructed to act normal. He was tense and trying, and failing, to hide his excitement.

The general manager, whom Harry assumed they spoke to on the phone was inside. He started speaking, "We have popcorn for you, and do you want drinks? Candy?"

"Harry?" Tony asked.

The theater manager turned to the boy as if he hadn't even registered he was there. Harry turned to the concession counter. His father was paying fifty thousand dollars for this. He might as well make the most of it.

"Can I have a coke icee and reces?" Harry asked his father.

His father turned to the general manager, and the employees behind the counter scrambled. A girl in her early twenties handed Harry what he asked for. The icee was huge.

Harry grinned.

"We put you in our biggest theater," the man said. It is the first door to the right down the hall."

With their popcorn and candy, Harry and Tony walked to the theater. It was huge, far bigger than Harry had scene on most TV shows and commercials that showed the inside of a theater. The seats were done up in red velvet and it looked very comfortable. Harry followed his father up the stairs as Tony picked out seats for them dead smack in the middle and put his feet up on the chair in front of him.

Harry followed suit.

"You ready for your mind to be blown?" Tony asked.

Harry whispered back, "My mind is already blown." And it was, this had already been one of the best mornings he ever had and it wasn't even 4AM yet.

The white scroll started across the screen, and Tony started narrating it in a funny voice. Harry grinned at him.

The sound of the music resonated across his entire body and he felt immersed in the sound.

They sat in the dark theater at the early hour watching the movie play and he felt peace inside of him. Harry saw a little bit of himself in Luke and his plight against the dark side. The force almost seemed like magic. Harry suggested that to his father.

Tony replied, "Magic is just an advanced form of science."

Harry imagined after the battle of New York no one could deny that magic and aliens existed.

"How do you think the force works?" he asked, curious of Tony's opinion.

"Well, the second trilogy tried to explain it away as midichlorian which were explained as microorganisms, but that didn't personally jive well with me." Tony and Harry focused back on the movie. The visuals were a lot of fun and he really felt like he was flying through space.

The credits on the movie started to roll and Harry was grinning from ear to ear.

"Do you want to go get breakfast?" Tony asked. It was barely six in the morning.

Harry nodded and just when they were about to leave the theater, Harry heard loud popping in the lobby of the theater. It sounded like small explosions and Harry's body tensed.

Tony opened his mouth and gave a resounding, "Fuck."

He turned to Harry and ordered him, "I want you to go hide behind that half wall over there. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

Harry froze. Half of him wanted to spring into action like he knew how. His want was hidden up his pant leg in a holster and he itched to take it out. If it came down to it, he would use it.

He also knew, however, that if he did use it, it could get him in major trouble with the the American MACUSA.

He didn't even register coming to America which was highly illegal. Although his father is an American citizen. He wondered if that gave him dual citizenship.

"Harry! Go," his father barked.

Harry for once in his life, did what he was told. He ran up the stairs and hid behind a half wall.

Six men burst into the theater. Harry wasn't watching it but he could feel the ambient magic produced by just being alive. None of them where wizards.

One shouted, "Give up and we don't kill you."

Tony replied, "Yeah, I don't think so," and flipped over the side of the theater.

Harry realized Tony was trying to draw the men away from him. He felt a surge of something in his body. Hw couldn't let the men kill his father, especially when he was protecting him like that.

Harry sprung into action. His dad was on the other side of a gun and he wouldn't have that.

"Hey you bloody wankers, over here," he said. The entire group of men started and looked at him, and Tony used the opportunity to knock on in the head and grab his gun.

That man fell like a brick. The other looked at each other, three went after Tony and two went after him. They were obviously not trying to kill his father as they had not shot their gun, but Harry realized that they probably didn't have the same issue with him.

His assumption was confirmed when one of the men fired at him and Harry dove to the right. He put up a shield over his body wandlessly. The two circled up the stairs, trying to trap him.

Harry heard a gunshot go off and he sucked in a breath. He opened his mind to the magical signatures around him and felt grateful that his father had dropped one of the men. That man was not dead, but if medical professionals didn't get to him soon, he would be. Tony was in a hand to hand fight with the two other men.

Harry realized that this was a kidnap job. Much like how Voldemort didn't want his minions to kill Harry, whoever was orchestrating this, didn't want to kill Tony.

Harry send out a wave of power at the man coming up to his right, tripping him down the stairs. He couldn't do anything outwardly too magical.

The other one paused and spoke, "Who are you boy? We have no issues with killing you. How about you make it easy on yourself and just stand up?"

Harry thought not. Realizing he had no other option, he forced the magic through his body and felt his insides twist. He apparated to the location right behind the man.

Harry realized he would have to use his magic if he wanted to survive.

The man turned wildly his eyes wide, and his gun going off in a random direction. Before he could totally turn to Harry another gun went off and the man feel backwards from the shock of being him.

His father stood at the bottom of the stairs with the gun in his hand. Four men lay on the floor behind.

"Harry, are you okay?" he asked running up the stairs to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he could barely believe it. Tony had killed a man for him. He didn't blame his father; he understood as the person he had killed had been at 11, but his father was the first person to step up during a fight and actually help. Every other altercation he had ever been in it had been up to him to save himself.

"I think they were trying to kidnap me. I had JARVIS call 911. We better get out of here before some of them wake up," Harry nodded at his father.

"Thank you," he said.

A dark frown marred his father's face. "Don't thank me. This was my fault. We should never have left without my gear."

Harry shook his head, "You saved my life."

"I put it in danger," Tony argued.

"No," Harry said, feeling the intense role reversal, "I choose to go with you. I know who you are and the risks. You saved my life."

Tony gave him calculating look, "But you were about to save yourself weren't you."

Harry froze. He wasn't sure if telling him was legal or even if he wanted to at this point. Harry no longer feared trusting Tony, for he had just killed someone for Harry. Harry feared that he wouldn't be accepted.

Tony blinked at him and then said honestly, "I've never been so afraid for someone else in my life. Harry you can tell me about it when you trust me."

He grabbed Harry in a hug. Harry tensed. Tony tensed. He could tell the action was unusual for both of them.

"I trust you," he paused, "Dad. I will tell you soon, I promise."

The complete look of joy and amazement on Tony's face said everything. Harry had made the right decision. Tony hadn't raised him and he didn't have the best track record in the past, but Harry was here now and they were both trying.

….

On the other side of the world, Albus Dumbledore had invaded Jasper's house.

"Mr. Dumbledore, I must ask you what has compelled you to invade my wife and I's dinner?" His wife Rachel stood in the background, her eyes storming. She hated Albus more than he did and that's saying something.

Albus glanced her way and Jasper smirked as he felt the discomfort in the elderly gentleman.

"Mr. Ryes, where is Harry? I have allowed-"

Jasper cut the professor off, "Allowed? You allowed this now? I was not aware that the location of a student during their summer was the headmaster's business."

Albus sighed and he suddenly looked all of his hundred plus years old.

"Can I sit down?" he asked.

Rachel looked ready to explode on the man which would have been an amazing display, but it would get them nowhere.

"Fine," Jasper said.

Rachel looked at him, "I'll get an extra plate." She got up to grab some more food for Albus. Jasper said nothing while waiting for her for she had as much stake in Harry's well being as he did.

Rachel returned and Jasper would not have been surprised to learn she spit in the man's food. Albus seemed to have come to the same conclusion because he eyed it duplicitously before taking a bit.

Albus sighed and started speaking, "I stepped back and allowed you to take Harry in because I was not aware of the level of abuse his relatives were putting him through. As I knew, they showed preference towards their own son, but Harry was still taken care of. I was extremely mistaken and for that I will probably never have nor deserve Harry's forgiveness. That being said, I still want him protected."

Rachel leveled with him, "We want him more protected than you. You want a weapon protected, a tool against Voldemort and the system. We see a little boy who is fifteen years old had the world taken from under him time and time again. You would sacrifice him if it came down to it."

Albus looked incredibly uncomfortable. "There is a prophecy…" he started.

Rachel shook her head, "I don't give a flying fuck if Merlin came forward and proclaimed Harry to be the only person capable of defeating Voldemort. Unless Harry wants to fight in this war and he makes a decision to do something, you can't say anything. You can't put your future onto the shoulders of a child. You're the adult! Do something."

Albus looked ashamed, "I am trying to. I'm looking for Harry to have him fight. I'm looking for him to protect him."

Rachel gave him a flat look, "He is plenty protected where he is."

"Can you work with me here please," Albus asked.

"Jasper and I are making steps to clean up this world and we have no political power. You have been the head of Wizengamot for Merlin knows how long and have done very little to better this world. You let a mad woman torture children for most of the school year."

"I'm sorry. This was a mistake coming here," Albus said, "thank you for your hospitality."

Rachel looked at him, "Harry doesn't hate you. He wanted your approval all of last year and you denied that from him, like most other adults in his life. I only want what's best for him."

Albus and her held gazes. Albus told her, "So do I."

Rachel said, "then start acting like it."

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to get up. I've been so busy from the holidays! To make it up to you guys, this chapter is about double the size of most. **

**As always, I would love your opinions! Sorry if I didn't get back to the reviewers. Fanfiction has a glitch that they have finally fixed!**

**Thank you for reading as always!**

**Emm**


	9. Chapter 9

**I worked on this for a very long time. Sorry it took so long to get up. I would say that real life got in the way... but that would be a lie... I was just lazy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these properties.**

Harry eyes fell shut the second his head hit the pillow. He was far too used to life and death situations for his own good. Harry wasn't even feeling nervous or wired, simply just exhausted. His bed felt perfectly soft and comfortable under his body. He wanted to sink into it and stay there for a very long amount of time.

It seemed, however, that he wouldn't be getting any sleep. There was a knock on his door. Harry groaned. The person knocked again.

Finally Harry relented, "Come in."

That person was his father. Harry stumbled to his feet. Tony raised his eyes at his t-shirt that said _Weird Sisters _and had the image of the three witches rocking out in wizards hats and cloaks. Harry was far from a fan himself, but it had been a gag gift from the Weasley twins.

"Nice shirt," his father commented.

"It's an inside joke," he explained, and it was.

"Can I sit down?" Tony asked.

Harry shrugged and fell back on his bed. His father sat beside him. He fidgeted, started to say something, then stopped.

Harry, who had far too little sleep to deal with that shit said, "Just bloody say what you want to say."

Tony sighed and admitted, "Someone took and posted a picture of you and I together. There is some speculation about it. We need to talk over options."

Harry shot up in the bed and turned to his father, "Am I visible in the picture?"

Tony flinched, "Yeah. So far you haven't been identified, but it's only a matter of time."

"Fuck. This is not good."

Tony swallowed and then looked resolved, "We don't have to say anything out our relationship. We can claim the same story you told the team."

"No, you don't understand," Harry said. "This is really not good."

"I'm sorry Harry. I know you didn't want it to get out," Tony started, "as I said, we have options-"

Harry cut him off, "Tony. Tony. Dad."

Tony blinked and looked at him. Harry continued, "When did the photo go viral?"

"This morning. It's everywhere right now."

"Is it common knowledge that you live here?" Harry was suddenly wide awake and his mind worked overboard. They couldn't stay here.

"It's listed as my place of residence, yes." Tony's intently stared at him, his blue eyes boring holes into his head. Tony seemed to realize that something was off.

Harry frowned. He didn't know how much Tony had rigged the place against magical attacks. He didn't know if the Death Eaters would be able to get in the tower. One couldn't apparate to a place they hadn't already been. But they could certainly try and break into the tower.

Harry knew the magical world was pretty disconnected to Muggle news, but that didn't mean it wouldn't spread. In fact, Harry wouldn't be surprised if Dumbledore and the Ministry knew where he was by the end of the day.

Harry was fucked.

Harry knew he couldn't wait on it. "We have to leave."

Tony cocked his head and then asked, "Why?"

"I may have people after me," Harry admitted.

"What sort of people?" Tony stared at Harry as if he was trying to figure him out.

Harry looked him dead in the eyes and told him, "Bad people. I have some very bad people after me who could harm everyone in this building."

"Harry, we literally fought off a god less than a year ago. I promise you, we can protect you."

Harry slowly shook his head, "Not from this. Not from them. I don't like running, but I'm not going to put another person," Harry cleared his throat, "I love in danger."

Tony's eyes softened, "I thought you went to drama school."

"I lied," Harry admitted, "But we really have to go."

"Harry, I think whatever-" Tony looked so intent on his argument.

JARVIS interrupted their argument with, "Sir ,Director Fury has showed and demanded a meeting with the entire team. He had called it urgent."

Tony turned to Harry and said, "We will finish this conversation as soon as the meeting is over. Don't move, and if you feel threatened, tell JARVIS immediately."

Harry tensed up. That wasn't a good idea. Every second they stayed in the tower without warding it, they were in more danger.

JARVIS, however, spoke again, "Sir, Director Fury is requesting that Harry attend the meeting."

Tony narrowed his eyes as if suspicious of why this man- so called _Fury- _wanted his presence in an Avengers meeting. Harry was suspicious also, but for completely different reasons.

Tony frowned, "Do you think this has to do with what we were just talking about?"

Harry shrugged. There was no way for him to know, and he wouldn't be divulging anything without people knowing it first.

Tony rubbed his forehead. Harry noticed for the first time how tired Tony looked. They had woken up in the middle of the night, went and watched a movie, then proceeded to get into a fight for their lives. And it wasn't even 7 AM.

It must have been an incredibly stressful three days since Harry had gotten there for the self styled genius-philanthropist-billionaire-playboy. Harry had yet to see the playboy aspect of his personality, but he imagined it was there.

Tony, however, just looked tired. Harry understood that feeling.

"Let's see what this Furry wants," Harry told his father.

Tony blinked then grinned. "Did you just say furry. Like in a furry animal."

"Isn't that what JARVIS said?" Harry asked. He knew it wasn't, but this man was already highly inconvenient for him.

Tony laughed out loud, "You know, son, you need to tell him that." Then Tony said in a stage whisper, "Imagine calling Fury a furry kitty or something. Fuck calling him a pirate."

Harry's eyebrows came together with that comment. Did the man like to dress up in renaissance clothing or something?

"Well, I've never meet him, so I can't tell you how he would react."

Tony grinned. "You will soon enough. Let's figure out what Popeye wants."

….

Fifteen minutes later, Harry sat at a steel table next to his father and in the presence of the rest of the Avengers.

Fury, it seemed, was an older African-American man with one eye covered by an eye patch and dressed all in black. He had at least two concealed weapons on him. Harry wondered how the lack of depth perception affected his shot.

Harry had gotten to nerve to ask non-Moody that last year and the man had replied, "magic." At the time, Harry had thought fair enough, but looking back on it non-Moody probably didn't know.

He would have to get the nerve up to ask the real man.

Everyone sat in varying degrees of silence. Steve in rapt attention, shoulders drawn back, eyes sharp. Natasha had a controlled laziness about her, as if she was only faking being casually relaxed. Bruce was hunched over some scientific report. Harry couldn't see from here what it was about.

Tony was staring daggers into Fury, as if to say _how dare you include my son in this. _

Harry himself sat back in his chair, blank, observing. He felt uninformed, even more so than when Sirius had invited him to live with him for two weeks the summer before. They had been stuffed into Sirius old ancestral home in the middle of London.

The entire time meeting occurring over the subject of the coming war, and they didn't feel the need to include Harry.

Harry had blown up four days into the stay, stormed out, and went back to living with Jasper and Rachel. Rachel took him back into her house with no questions asked, making him a full dinner, and then shutting off the floo network into the house.

If Lily Potter was alive, Harry hoped she was something like Rachel.

Harry did not want to be the first one to break the silence, but there was a ticking clock in the back of his head, time running round closer and closer to when Death Eaters decided to attack the tower.

International portkeys were hard to make, but Harry wouldn't put it past Voldemort. That being said, he doubted Voldemort would want to incur the wrath of the American MACUSA who had stayed neutral in the first war. That being said, maybe Voldemort wouldn't tip his hand this early in the game. He had been smart and played it low. Harry's only hope that he wouldn't break his silence in a ditch effort to get harry.

So maybe it was Dumbledore he should be worried about; barging in and demanding that he return to Britain. Or maybe it was Fudge he should worry about, coming in and demanding he give up his assets to the government.

Harry had a lot of people looking for him and his image had just been plastered across every major muggle news website on earth.

Clint burst into the room. He seemed to be sweaty and his clothes were rumpled. "Sorry, I was-"

Every eye in the room turned to him. Clint shut up. "You know what, you don't care."

"Not really bird brain."

Clint shrugged at Tony. He slumped down into the chair dramatically. He blew out a hot breath. Harry's blank expression almost twitched with a smile. Almost.

"Now that everyone is here, I think we need to address the elephant in the room." Everyone turned towards Harry. Well, thank you very much.

Harry, on the other hand, was staring Fury straight in the eyes. Tony glanced back and forth between the two.

"I ask you, how does child who the sole heir to two of the greatest fortunes in Britain and wanted by dead by more people than Natasha end up in Avengers tower? I ask you, what is your relation to Tony Stark?" Fury asked him.

Harry felt his hands tighten into a ball.

"I don't know how any of this is your business," Harry told him blandly.

"You are an international target and person of interest and he is billionaire superhero. I want to know if you showing up here has ulterior motives." Fury looked at him with such fierceness

"I didn't want to be here in the first place," Harry muttered. "Tell me who the bloody fuck you are and maybe I'll think about getting you some answers. No promises though."

Tony was looking at him as if he was reevaluating him. Harry felt himself internally tense. He didn't want Tony to think he had ulterior motives for being dropped in his lap for the summer.

Everyone else in the room was gaping at him. No one dared to talk to Fury like that except for Tony.

"I am the director of an international spy organization called SHIELD. You have been a person of interest since October of 2001. As an organization, we made the logical leap that it was most likely Lily Potter who hand a hand in the mad-man's fall, however due to recent events, we have elevated your status higher as a POI."

Half of Harry wanted to say, _finally someone who wasn't a fucking idiot and gave his mother the credit she deserved. _It was not the time or place for that.

Harry opened his mouth to ask why he should trust Fury, but then closed it. Around the table were some of the most dangerous muggles on the planet and in some capacity, they answered to Fury. He might not trust the man, but they did to some extent.

He was also very clearly informed of his situation.

"Then you should be very aware of how dangerous it is to stay in the tower."

"Mr. Potter, we will address that once you address the question." Fury leveled at him with a amazingly potent stare for a man with one eye. Harry was getting a Dumbledore vibe. Hopefully the man was not as much of a meddling goat. Although, he probably was.

"He's my father," Harry told the man simply.

Harry subtly glanced over to the rest of the Avengers. Steve had no reaction; his father must have told him. Bruce looked at him with some sort of enlightenment in his eyes. The spy duo had no reaction.

Fury on the other closed his eye and gritted his teeth. He opened his eye and snapped at Harry. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Harry shook his head, "No. Lily Potter and Tony Stark had sex sixteen years ago which resulted in me. It's just my luck that my biological father is an international recognized superhero."

Fury snapped at Tony, "Stark, how the hell do you get yourself in these situations?"

Tony spoke slowly, "I would like to know what this situation even is."

Fury looked at Harry as if he expected an explanation. Harry shook his head. "I'm governed by laws that threaten prison time if I were to explain. This one is on your head."

Fury's frown etched deep on his face. "What I about to tell you is highly classified and if you act upon some of this knowledge, people of certain powers will come at you with the expectation to remove all memories of even knowing this information- barring you Tony. You have legal rights in regard to being Harry's father."

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Natasha sit back in her seat as if she was aware of the gravity of what was about to be told. Steve on the other hand leaned forward into the table.

"Thirty years ago, a very small high clearance section of SHIELD became aware of information that there are secret populations of magic users around the world. We estimate that there numbers round out to just under a million. Tony, your son is one of these magic-users."

Harry glanced down at his lap. He hoped his father wouldn't react badly.

Harry could feel Tony's eyes on his head. Harry finally looked up. Their eyes meet; Tony's bright crystalline blue ones staring into his soul.

"Is it true?" he asked.

Harry cleared his throat, "Yes. I can do magic. I'm sorry."

Tony blinked, "About what? This is brilliant. Can you turn me into a bunny and pull me out of a hat?"

Harry smiled as something so warm settled over him. Acceptance. Tony was not going to leave or hate him. Some part of him had worried that his father would find him unnatural.

"I could," Harry grinned shyly, feeling embarrassed, "but you won't remember any of it. With forced animal transformation, the human doesn't really keep their human thinking process."

"As cute as this Stark family moment is, we haven't gotten to the crux of the matter. Harry here was targeted by fundamentalist terrorists when he was a child and somehow managed to 'vanquish' their leader at one years of age. However, that same magical terrorist leader self-styled with the name of Lord Voldemort-"

Harry interrupted him. "Tom Riddle. Don't satisfy that bastard by calling him anything but his real name that he hates."

Fury gave him a look that promised that he would be subjected to brain picking at a later date. It seemed SHIELD knew less than they thought they did.

"Tom Riddle has been resurrected and his group is targeting Harry as revenge. They have not officially returned, but our sources undoubtedly affirm he is alive."

Harry spoke, "Tom Riddle is a worry, yes. But I am currently wanted by the Ministry and Dumbledore and his flunkies. They very well too could walk through the doors."

Fury gave him look as if to ask him why Harry caused him such problems.

"Who are these people?" Tony asked thinly, "And where can I murder Tom Riddle."

"The Ministry is the British magical government that is filled with corrupt officials. As Fury mentioned earlier, my adopted father James Potter and my dead godfather both left me as the sole heir to their fortunes, but even more so, their seats in the House of Lords. I have enough that I can drastically change the balance of the parliamentary system. They want try and declare me insane to get my rights revoked to my seats and by proxy fortune. And Dumbledore is a meddling bastard who placed me in an abusive household 'for my own good.' "

Harry made air quotes around the phrase. Tony's eyes flashed in anger.

Harry also felt bad for both of those men when Tony got a hold of them. He imagined that his father didn't once hold the title of merchant of death title because he smothered people with kind words. A small vindictive part of him hoped to see that moment.

Okay, a large part of him. Harry never claimed to be the type of person who let bygones be bygones.

Steve was the first person to break the silence after the revelation. "So these people will come and try and take Harry away."

"Over my dead body," Tony growled.

Bruce cocked his head, "I think I might get a little angry over that too." He shared a secret smile with Harry. Harry had no idea what the man could do- he really should have done some research before he moved into the tower- but Harry fully believed that Bruce was one dangerous man. Harry smiled at him.

Tony addressed Harry, "So this is why you thought we had to leave. I think we can handle a couple of wizards."

Harry breathed deeply, "I hope so. The American magical government is probably going to be knocking on our door too."

Clint's voice cut through the room, "How famous are you exactly?"

Harry cringed, "Far too famous."

Fury elaborated, "He's the Tony Stark of the magical world. He's been their hero. He's been insane. Harry's every move is printed around the world and gossiped about."

"It's bloody fucking annoying is what it is. I went from not being wanted at all to being wanted for something I couldn't control." Harry frowned, "I never quite understood their obsession with me."

"The ultimate question is," Fury asked, "Can you ward the tower?"

Harry looked at Fury critically. The man seemed to expect this ability from him. He didn't know if Fury under informed of how much power and knowledge one would need to have to be able to perform that task or if he really expected that Harry could do it.

Harry decided he'd ask, "Are you aware that you would someone with a least a Mastery in Warding and probably one in Ruins. I know it's common knowledge that I'm intelligent, but you're asking me to ward a 93 story building that is full of muggle technology. I can guarantee there are less than five people in the entire world that could even attempt to pull that off. Oh," Harry said, his voice incredibly snarky, "and you would have to write a warding system that allows anyone who works here or is even just a fucking tourist into the building."

Fury smiled at him. "You can do it though."

"Why would I?," Harry did not make it common knowledge at all how far ahead he was in his studies. It bothered him deeply that Fury has any knowledge of this.

Fury spoke in a clipped tone, "Even White, supposed reclusive magical theorist with a PO box in Germany. He also goes by the name of Harry Potter."

Harry's eyes flashed furious, "Where did you get this information? And who else knows?"

"We were going to solicit you for warding system that could move with flying aircraft. We tracked you down and realized that having you come to us fly to us to see what we wanted would be rather difficult seeing as you were barely fourteen at the time. Three people know. Colson, me, and the person that worked on the case. They are under wizard and under a binding contract."

Harry exhaled heavily out his nose. That wasn't too bad. Quite manageable in fact, but he disliked anyone knowing about his academic papers. When he was 13 he tried to get something published in _Modern Magic Monthly _which was the premiere international journal for magical theory. Harry had send it in under the pen name of Even White. He continued to use the name in the coming years.

Harry was not aware that anyone knew about it. He liked having one small thing that was just his own.

Harry closed his eyes. He wasn't lying when he said that it would be almost impossible to ward the entire Avengers tower. He had very little practical experience when it came to warding. The summer before he had spent some time in the country with Jasper experimenting different warding systems on a number of different houses and locations.

The summer consisted of Rachel, Jasper, and time relaxing in the country reading books, listening to soft music over home cooked dinners - ones that Harry and Rachel worked on, Jasper couldn't cook worth a damn- and practicing as much magic as he could desire under his hidden ward system he had set up.

It had been the best summer of his life.

But could he manage this?

Harry looked up at Fury. "I can do this, but I'm going to need reinforcements and some extra time."

Harry had thoughts on his mind. He would reach out to the person who designed the Coney Island warding system and a shinny time turner he had filched from the Department of Ministries only two weeks before.

Harry felt his mind spinning and energy amping inside of him. He might have wanted to fall back asleep that morning, but now he was too up too energized.

He had been presented a problem and his mind and magic was itching to solve it.

….

On the other side of the world a certain Dark Lord sat behind a mahogany desk. His followers were positioned around him. Lucius in the chair opposite to him. Severus Snape stood in the shadows of the back room trying to look as innocuous as possible.

That man was betraying him. Not to Dumbledore. No, Severus Snape was loyal to Harry Potter. Tom Marvelo Riddle knew this. He could feel the man's magic warped into an unbreakable vow to protect the child. Severus Snape had divided loyalties with his deliciously dark magic but pesky vow; despite his betrayal, he wasn't useless. Tom Riddle would not get rid of him yet.

Tom Riddle might be insane, but he was far from stupid. If anything, the man was patient. He was almost 91 years old, yes, but he had the rest of eternity to fulfill his plans. He had achieved immortality. Not by the Horcrux route. No, that would have led to his insanity.

He had _other methods. _

Harry Potter was shaping into a worthy opponent, although he did not appreciate him running off to muggles to save him. He thought the boy was more like him than that. He had received so much violence at the hands of muggles, it was a miracle the boy himself didn't break and go on his own hunting spree.

It would be amusing to see what the boy would come up with. Tom Riddle had grounded himself at times, when he was a spirit, in his connection in his connection with Harry Potter. The boy had ruthless thoughts.

But although he had wanted to get the boy under his control, it seemed he had made a counter move. The child could not be touched while he resided in America.

No, Tom Riddle would wait and allow it to play out.

He still had the upper hand. No one knew he was alive.

A pleasant smile erupted on Tom Riddle's young face. The man barely looked thirty and power clung to his figure. He would be _almost _normal looking if it wasn't for the bright red eyes peeked out behind his ink lashes.

He was sinfully beautifully and he used it in every way he knew how.

A figure groaned from the floor of the study. Peter Pettigrew was strone out on the floor passed out from overexposure to the cruciatus curse. Harry particularly hated the man and that tended to colour his view of the rat.

It wasn't his fault that Harry Potter and he was distinctly intertwined. It would be a bitter-sweet experience to finally kill the boy. He would be worthy of being killed, the only one in fact.

Tom Riddle smiled grew. Severus Snape minutely in the corner. He was uncomfortable with his glee.

Lucius head was still bowed in silence. He had not excuses either of them.

"Severus, I want the medical potions reserve fully stocked by Monday. You may be dismissed." The man walked out with his black robes billowing behind him.

"Now Lucius," Tom Riddle grinned, "I have some plans." He spoke of what he desired the man to do. Lucius left thirty minutes later with clear instructions.

The rat twitched on the floor again. Tom Riddle crouched down next to him. His face was slightly blue and his eyes glazed over. Peter looked up at him weakly.

Peter gasped, "What did I do my Lord?"

Tom said jovially, "Nothing my dear servant. Nothing at all." He caressed the man's cheek. Peter flinched violently and shook at his touch. Peter was a disgusting creature. The man had been useful to him when no one else was there, but now, Peter was a liability in his ranks.

He told his faithful servant, "You see Peter, this is nothing personal. I am excited for my plans, and when I'm excited, I need to release that energy. You're a loyal servant aren't you?"

Peter nodded as frantically as he could for his state.

"Good, that's a honorable way to die. Scream as loud as you want. I owe you that much." The Dark Lord pulled Peter to his feet as the man cowered in front of him sobbing. He was the biggest coward he had ever encountered.

Tom licked his teeth feeling their sharp edges cut into his soft flesh. The metalic taste of blood entered his mouth. With a bloody smile he allowed his magic to saturate his body. He had a toy to use for the next hour or two.

Until he other duties to attend to.

Tom Riddle was reasonable. He couldn't run an army if spent his entire time torturing people. He had responsibilities.

But indulging himself every once in awhile felt too good.

...

**Next chapter will have Harry and Tony bonding over some science! And all the different governments plus Dumbledore being dealt with.**

**I have to do some changing of canon here. Harry was attacked in reality of October of 1981, but since I'm going to transition the story to a modern timeline, this of course changes. That means, Harry was attacked October of 2001 and born in July of 2000. This timeline put the story occurring in the real world in last summer. So just so everyone is aware of global context… as much as one can be when dealing with superheros. **

**So as far as world wizarding population. It is established that Hogwarts has 600 students, and with the population of 11-17 year olds in Britain being 10% (which I'm going to lower to 7.5% because of the established wizards-live-longer rule - Dumbledore's birth date in this will be placed at the date of 1902 making him currently 115 - ) means that there are around 8000 wizards in magical Britain. British population equates to about .8012% of world population. After some fancy math, there should be around 998,439.938 wizards in the world. I'm going to round that to a million… which was the number I was going to guess before I went through all the math. Anyone who wants to use these figures can :)**

**Also, on a side note/rant, how the fuck does Hogwart manage that many students with that few amount of teachers? According to Pottermore, teachers teach two to three classes a week with the class equating to about three hours. Let's say they have class one day a week and then there are two classes per grade level at the very least. That means, the teachers have to teach **_**at the very least **_**14 classes a week. That means that the teachers have 42 hours of teaching time. That's all fine and dandy. A little much, but teachers are overworked anyways. But that's not the point. The point is that JK Rowling claimed that there are 600 students at Hogwarts (which she lowered from 100). That means that the teachers have to grade and assign homework and essays to 600 students. They have to prep for fourteen different classes with seven different levels of learning. They have to have the textbooks read and tests to make. Sure, high school teachers do that, but they tend to only have thirty hours of teaching and the rest to prep for classes that are almost **_**the exact same class. **_

**Plus. If we say that Hogwarts has 600 students like she claimed, then that means that 85/86 students in a year and classes would be around 42/43. Those are huge classes. And we can't say that it's done college style without busy work homework because the characters are always going their homework in the books. It just doesn't make sense one single bit.**

**The point of this long ramble is that I'm intending the send Harry back to Hogwarts after summer and I can continue to write without a stitch of sense about the way the school is run or I can create headcannons such as guest lecturers, teaching apprenticeships which take over some of the younger year classes on one day a week and they grade for the Professor. Or, because I'm honestly worked up about this, we can have Dumbledore getting some sense knocked into him and have him hire on more teachers. **

**On a side note, Pottermore has Harry starting school at ten in the morning and then getting out by three most days…. book!Harry, why did you ever complain about school. You go to school for four hours a day in a magic school. (Mind you, I go to school for nine hours a week in college and I complain too…)**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts!**

**Emm**


End file.
